Open Arms
by Enrinyes
Summary: Hermione Granger lost and troubled following the events of the war. Only now to add to her troubles she finds out she is actually a pure blood and has been betrothed since birth. How will she, her friends and family take this? And more importantly how will her life change? Will she still be the same Hermione that everyone knows or does blood really change everything... (Dramoine)
1. Introduction Notes

**INTRODUCTION**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights of Harry Potter – that belongs to J.K Rowlings.

Whilst it might be a bad idea to write two Dramione stories at once, this idea keeps nagging in the back of my mind everytime I go to continue writing my At Last fanfiction. So two stories being written at once it is. Open Arms is a separate story to At Last, following different events to those in my At Last version of Harry Potter.

The story follows Hermione as she discovers that her blood status of muggleborn witch, which she has defended time and time again and proven herself to the world, is actually wrong. Hermione's foundations of who she is is shaken as she learns that she is in fact is a pureblood witch. How will her new status change her and change her in the eyes of her family and friends? And what exactly is her relationship to the Zabini and Malfoy family's...

Apologies for the bad blurb and summary, I am terrible at writing them. I also should apologise in advance for any bad proof reading. I try my best to correct mistakes, but proof reading isn't one of my strengths and I do miss mistakes in my writing. Each time I release a new chapter though I try to go back to the chapters previously released and recheck for errors, so please bare with me on that account.

I hope you enjoy my second Dramoine story. I love to hear comments, criticism or just general reviews, so please don't hesitate to comment!


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _November 1_ _st_ _1981_

-Malfoy Manor-

Dobby apparated into the parlor carrying an assortment of tea and cakes over to the most elite pureblood wizarding families in England. He kept his head down, but noted that something was different with the Master's and Mistress'. Their faces still seemed worn but also mixed with a great sense of relief. Lucius waited until Dobby had placed all the items on the table and apparated out of the room before speaking. Whilst he owned Dobby and the elf had no choice but to obey him, what they were here to discuss tonight were dangerous words that the less ears that heard, the safer they all would be.

"Narcissa and I have been speaking about this all morning. As we know last night the Dark Lord successfully killed the blood traitor James Potter and his mudblood wife. However their child, Harry Potter," Lucius sneered the name "did not perish and was the Dark Lord's own demise. I have no doubt that he will return again. It could in one year, it could be in ten years but I do know without a doubt he will return. Despite been a keen participant in this war, I am relieved that it is over. Relieved that he is gone."

Lucius wrapped his hand around Narcissa's free hand, squeezing it gently. She smiled at her husband, and looked down at baby Draco sleeping peacefully in her arms before turning her attention to the Zabini's and Greengrass'.

"I know I can speak for the women here, that this is not a path we ever wanted for our husbands. Yes we were all taught to believe in blood purity but the Dark Lord is, was, a madman. Whilst we were all young and naïve, once in none of us could get out. I don't think that would have truly bothered Lucius if not for that the Dark Lord wants our children. Draco is barely even a year old, and the Dark Lord was already ready to devour him. He came to see him at the hospital when he was born to see the next generation of Death Eaters."

Narcissa shuddered, before cuddling Draco to her closer, leaving her husband to finish speaking for her.

"The longer we worked for the Dark Lord, the more crazed he became. At the end of the day we were all pawns to him. Even if I believe in the cause, I can't say I believe in the leader anymore. How can I believe in one who would kill us all in a heartbeat? I don't want that for my son. I don't want him to look over his shoulders every second. I don't want to rejoin the Dark Lord once he returns – or rather I don't want Draco to have to. I thought between the six of us, we would be able to come up with a plan to make sure our children are safe. And I know that no one wants that more than you Valencia."

A tear rolled down Valencia Zabini's cheek before her husband Caius wiped it away. "I miss my daughter more than anything. Now that he's gone, I'm going to start looking for her. I don't care what it take's I want to have all my children in my arms."

"We will Tesoro. We just have to be patient and we will have little Artemisia back. What about the Nott's and Parkinson's?" Caius asked.

"Renaud Nott is too in favour with the Dark Lord to care." Nicola Greengrass remarked.

Lucius merely raised his eyebrows. "So was I. But you are right. Nott is dangerous and for that reason we cannot trust him. I know that Patrice isn't happy. She's tried to run away with Theodore but is always caught by Nott. I asked her about the bruising once and she brushed it away as an accident."

"I agree. Nott is watching her too closely now for us to involve either of them. All we can do is have Theodore over as much as possible to play with Celso, Blaise, Draco and Daphne and hope to distance him away from his father."

"And Parkinson?" Devlin Greengrass asked.

"I fear we would jeopardize ourselves and our children if we involve him too." Narcissa answered. "The man is just too full of his own self importance. He revels in the power trip of being a Death Eater. No, he like Nott will be the first to put their hands up when the Dark Lord returns. At least Pansy will have her mother to act as a buffer. And Bellatrix aside, the Dark Lord doesn't initiate women, or hasn't in the past so she should be safe."

"The only problem is me and Caius may have to resume our ranks to keep our children out of the Dark Lords clutches. Or worse case scenario, give them an opportunity to defect. And hopefully that you managed to remain neutral in this war Devlin means that you and your family might be able to skate by again when he returns."

The men nodded amongst themselves before beginning to form their plans. They weren't sure how they were going to do it but they needed to make sure that their children didn't fall into the trap of serving a madman. Believing in the righteous of blood purity was one thing. Believing it to the point that they had, to the cost of following a power hungry madman, was not a mistake their children could afford to make as they had themselves.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I just thought I'd point out in case it wasn't too clear but these three families haven't done a complete 180 in the one night Voldemort has been destroyed. Ever since they became pregnant with their children (Draco, Blaise, Artemisia and Daphne) their loyalty to the Dark Lord has wavered. They very much still believe in blood purity and will pass that onto their children, they just no longer believe in serving Voldemort anymore.

In this version of the Malfoy, Zabini's and Greengrass', family is everything to thing to them, just as ranking, social standing and pureblood etiquette. Just a small opening prologue to get started, but let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I**

 _November 2_ _nd_ _1996_

-Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle-

Biting back the tears that threatened to escape, Hermione slipped her way out through the cheering Gryffindor's – out through the crowd and out of the common room. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest as she struggled to get the image of Ron and Lavender snogging out of her mind. As soon as she was out the door she bolted and started running – looking for somewhere quiet. She desperately needed to find a place were she could be alone to wallow and sort out her heart in turmoil. Somewhere far away from them so that she didn't have to watch Lavender kiss the person who she harbored feelings for.

Hermione furiously tried to wipe the tears away as she ran but they never seemed to end. Hermione had developed feelings for Ron during their third year at Hogwarts but he never seemed to notice her. No one seemed to. It appeared that all Hermione would ever be was the bookworm who followed the rules. The bookworm who was good enough to be a friend, but not good enough to date. It seemed she world never be worthy of someone's affections. Without even noticing where she was going, Hermione found herself running up the many steps of the Astronomy Tower.

...

.

...

Draco was ready to snap from the pressure. He wanted to rip the Dark Mark off his arm – if only he could. He hated that his skin was marred by its presence. He had never wanted to get it, and despite the blood purity views his father has shoved down his throat since he was a small child, he had never once pushed him in that direction. But when you're in the presence of the Dark Lord and he asks for your loyalty, unless you want to die along with everyone else you care about and love, you said yes. The guilt was eating away at Draco and he hadn't even completed his task. The guilt of what he was being forced to do was too much. For all his beliefs that his blood was the superior, sometimes he wished he were a muggleborn like Granger, or a half-blood like Potter. Their lives seemed so much simpler, so much freer. At times being a pureblood felt like he had a noose around his neck.

Draco weaved his way through the corridors from the Slytherin Dungeon desperate for the combination of privacy and fresh air that the Astronomy tower would provide. Blaise was right. He couldn't function like this much longer.

The sight that assaulted his vision in the middle of the main corridor however made him want to retch. There in the bloody middle of the corridor Weasley and the bint Brown were snogging. If you could call it snogging. They were practically having sex in the middle of the corridor and it wasn't a pleasant sight. It was a view that Draco would have permanently etched into his mind. He shuddered at the sight. He had almost by passed them completely when a mischievous idea surfaced in his mind. Weasley was so oblivious to his surrounds, that it would be the perfect opportunity to hex him. And Draco wasn't one to waste opportunities.

He turned back around the corridor, and once he was sufficiently hidden by the wall for a quick getaway he drew his wand out pointing it to the red head. If anyone were watching, it would look like once again Draco Malfoy would be getting one up on one of the three people he hated most in this world. In reality, despite the hatred that he projected he honestly didn't invest that much energy into Weasley. Draco's upbringing taught that he was better than him, and that as a blood traitor he was just as low as the filthy mudbloods. Funny how having the Dark Lord back actually made his and his family's values shift. They had bigger things to worry about than blood purity. And with each minute the Dark Lord was alive it was hard to hate Weasley just on that. He did dislike Weasley – he was capable of some truly dumb things that both annoyed Draco as an intelligent person and astounded him. Potter was the same – in fact he had a begrudging respect for everything that Potter continually faced head on and seemed to emerge victorious.

He couldn't hate people based on blood purity values, at least not anymore. If Draco was going to invest the time and energy into hating someone he wanted to hate them with all the fiber in his body. Like Granger and the Dark Lord. He hated the Dark Lord for taking all the choices away, for making him and his family live in fear. He hated the Dark Lord and his need to be in control, in power. And he hated Granger just as much. The epitome of what he was taught to hate, and yet despite being below him she continually bested him at everything he'd done. He didn't understand why or how she could continually beat him, how she could come up on top. He hated to loose just as much as he hated to not understand.

Shaking the thoughts away before he wasted a perfectly good chance to prank Weasley, he pointed his wand towards Brown first murmuring ever so softly. Before they could notice he quickly cast "Anteoculatia" at Weasley before turning around and jogging quietly towards the shortcut that would take him to the base of the Astronomy Tower. The Malfoy smirk that had gotten him into trouble many times before resurfaced at the sounds of shrieking in the corridors. Not wanting to alert them to his presence, he stifled the laughter, leaving Brown to deal with a large thick cattail protruding from her body and the longest most ridiculous antlers growing out of Wesley's already large head.

Once Draco ascended the steps he expected to burst into laughter but the enjoyment was short lived. A prank here and there weren't enough to distract Draco anymore. He continued to glare at the Dark Mark on his forearm as he climbed. Draco wasn't jealous of really anything in his life. The only thing he could really say he was jealous of was that he wasn't fortunate like Blaise to have missed out on the mark. Blaise's two-year-older brother Celso had officially been initiated when the Dark Lord had returned at the end of fourth year. Like Draco he hadn't wanted the mark either – he had taken the mark so that Blaise would never had to. It was a hollow jealously because he knew how much it tore Blaise up. The things that his brother did to protect him haunted him and he couldn't join to take the burden off him, because then his sacrifice would be for nothing. Draco knew that both his parent's and Blaise's had tried everything in the power to keep Dark Lord away from them but it seemed family talents and the fact that they were in the same year as the Golden Trio was just too enticing for the Dark Lord.

He knew that it could have been a hell of a lot worse for him too. Out of Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle he had been the only one given a mission by the Dark Lord himself. Draco at least had been given time, even if it was only a couple of hours, to prepare for his initiation. And all the Occlumency lessons with Snape had paid off, as he was able to hide his hatred from the Dark Lord's prying mind. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson did not have that option. Their father's had taken them before Voldemort with no warning for which he demanded their allegiance. He had heard how they both refused to take the mark, defied him in his very presence. He had expected the Dark Lord to kill them for their defiance but the Dark Lord was truly twisted delighting in taking the choices away from everyone at every opportunity. He had tortured them until they were too weak to fight and then had forced the mark on them. He recast the glamour charm to hide the Dark Mark from sight not wanting to look at the thing any longer.

He pushed away his dark thoughts as he took the final step and pushed opened the doors of the turret to small-enclosed area high above sky of Hogwarts. He was expecting some peace and quiet once he finally reached the top – he didn't expect to see someone else already there. Let along Granger curled into a ball against the parapets crying her eyes out.

He couldn't help but take the opportunity before she noticed his presence. What was it about this girl that made her so special? What made her so strong that she was able to face hell with Potter and still come out with the best grades? He couldn't even tease her about her looks anymore. Whilst she had never been ugly, she was a lot easier to pick on in her youth. But since third year, he hated to admit but she had grown prettier. Her bushy hair became less of a tumbled mess into smooth waves. Her skin seemed to grown a shade darker each year. He hated to admit but Granger was perfect. Perfectly talented, perfectly smart and perfectly beautiful.

He clenched his fists at that thought. He was about to storm off and find somewhere else when Granger's eyes locked to his. Surprise flickered on her face. Burying the anger down he decided to do what he did best. Play the asshole so no one would see the real him. He couldn't risk it getting back to the Dark Lord. It was too early to show his cards. His family passing on information to Dumbledore was one thing but complete defection so early on would only spell doom. If he failed or was believed to have failing loyalties his family would die.

"Crying that no one wants a mudblood Granger?" He sneered.

His comment seemed to hit a sensitive topic, because her lips began to quiver and more tears began to cascade down her cheeks. Unusual for Granger as she was always so strong willed especially in front of him.

"So what if I am Malfoy." She sneered back. "If my presence is such a bother just leave me the hell alone."

Her response shocked him. That wasn't like Granger at all. Fighting back yes, but agreeing with his comments was something that she had never done before and he didn't like it. The memory of seeing Weasley and Brown snog flashed back in Draco's mind causing his body to shudder in disgust.

He sighed loudly before asking, "This doesn't have anything to do with Weasel and Brown snogging out in the hallway?"

Hermione sniffled before nodding her head once.

"I thought you were more intelligent than to fall for the Weasel Granger. Come on you're better than that! Everyone can see the Weasel is so far below you it's not funny."

"I'm better than that?" She screamed back at him, standing up now fists clenched. "Well I'm so glad that I've disappointed _you_. The Great Draco Malfoy! And since when is Ron below me? I thought I was a filthy little mudblood! Thought you couldn't get any worse than that!"

Now Draco was enraged. He stormed closer to her.

"Do not call yourself that!"

"Why it's what I am isn't it? Filthy little mudblood…"

Draco stormed closer yet again and Hermione, terrified by the rage in his eyes, raised her hand to slap him. He caught her hand before she could, gripping her wrists hard.

"Do not call yourself that word." He ground out. "Since when did you listen to me Hermione? Since when did you take to heart anything that I say? I never ever want to hear you say that word ever again."

She tried to pry herself from his grip but he refused to let her go. "What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? Since when do you have such distaste for that word? Why can you use and I can't?"

He pushed her against the brick wall of the parapets his body crowding hers. At this close range, his body couldn't ignore the feeling of hers against him and it seemed to wake up at the contact.

"Because when you call yourself that you mean it. When I say it, it means nothing." He ground out each word slowly and painfully causing surprise and confusion to flitter across her face.

She whispered gently back at him, "then why?"

"Because I can't stand you that's why! I'm supposed to be better than you! Me a pureblood, and you the lowly mudblood. But you know what that means – shit! There is no such thing as a mudblood! We both bleed the same and if you were really that beneath me I wouldn't loose to you all the time. You're better than me in every way Hermione and I hate you for that. I hate that you have everything I want. But let me make this perfectly clear when I call you mudblood it's not because you're filthy and deserve to be eradicated. No I call you by that because that's what I'm supposed to call you and play the game. Never call yourself that. And never ever cry for Weasely especially if he's too dumb to notice what he's missing out on."

Hermione had all but frozen in his arms, eyes locked with his. She couldn't move or breathe, not fully understanding what had just happened. The tension between the two seemed to grow with the silence, and staring continued with each passing second until Draco growled in defeat and kissed her. Draco didn't know what he was doing, but suddenly he was lowering his head towards hers and had his lips pressed against hers. He didn't understand what happened but at the contact he decided it was a pretty damned good idea.

He claimed her mouth with a bruising kiss, savoring each second and it only took a moment before her body gave in. One second her body was stiff and the next she was molded against him, his knees pushed between her thighs. For minutes he claimed her lips hungrily – his kisses full of lust and anger reveling in her response. For a supposed prude she was delicious and fantastically responsive. Each time he wrestled control of the kiss away from her she whimpered. Each time his body pressed harder against hers she whimpered. Each time he bit her lip she pulled his head closer for more.

She had him so worked up and frazzled that all he could think of was claiming her. He tore his mouth from her lips, taking a moment to smirk at her heavy lidded eyes, flushed checks, and swollen lips before he gripped her hips and bent to lick the tip of her ear.

"Hermione…" he whispered before he sucked the bottom of her ear into his mouth and trailed down her neck with small nips and kisses.

"Draco…" she purred back at him.

He growled and thrust his erection against her hips causing Hermione to whimper once more. He cupped both her breasts his hands and massaged the tips with his fingers continuing to grind against her.

"Draco…"

He went to kiss her again but she pulled away. "Draco…I…I can't. Ron."

He slowly grazed his hands up her jaw and cheek before pulling her in for a much more gentle but passionate kiss, his eyes never leaving hers. Still looking at Hermione he ended the kiss whispering against her lips.

"He's not here Hermione. He's out there snogging Brown. But don't worry I hexed them to grow a tail and antlers so they wont be kissing anytime soon."

He took the opportunity once more of her shocked mind and kissed her deeply again still grinding against hers. He began to pull away when Hermione's hands wrapped around his head pulling his lips back down to hers. She spoke with her lips against his, each word and breath caressing his, sending what little of his control spiraling out the window.

"Make me forget."

And there went the last remnants of Draco's control. It only took three words.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If some of you are wondering how this could possibly happen if Hermione has feelings for Ron, well I don't see it too far fetched but that's just my opinion. Hermione is very much in pain at the moment and feels like no one will ever reciprocate her feelings. And then comes along Draco Malfoy, a person who hates her guts and gives her the time of the day. Hermione uses Draco (not against his will) to help divert her from the pain she is feeling but she also wants to know and feel what it is like to be wanted by someone for a change.


	4. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II**

 _November 3_ _rd_ _1996_

-Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle-

Hermione shivered as the wind brushed against her skin and she snuggled into the body she was laying on top of deeper. It took a moment for her sleep-addled brain to register that her cheek was resting on top of hard chest and an arm was wrapped around her waist. It took even longer for it to register that they were both completely naked. Memories of the night before flashed through her mind causing her skin to blush. She still couldn't understand what had happened. One minute they were yelling at one another, which wasn't unusual for them, and the next minute he was kissing her. Why the hell had Draco kissed her? She lifted her fingers to trace her lips where he had kissed her over and over again.

It had started out so rough, passion seeming to consume them. She wasn't sure why she had kissed him back or allowed him to touch her. It wasn't like she was attracted to him. No she was attracted to Ron but as soon as his lips had crashed against hers all thought had fled her mind. Need had consumed her and she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried.

Draco Malfoy had surprised her three times last night. The first when he had yelled at her for calling herself a mudblood and telling her there was no such thing. The second time when he kissed. And then the third time when she had asked him to help her forget about Ron, to distract her from the pain she was feeling. She had expected having sex with him to be bruising and forceful but he was gentle and slow, allowing her to ease into it. She figured that he had assumed she was a virgin and she was thankful for that assumption. He had treated her with such gentleness and compassion the first time they had sex that she couldn't believe it. And then we she thought it would be over he was back hungry for more and scarily so was she.

Carefully she slid herself out of his arms and off his body. Creeping over to the huddle of clothes she quickly threw hers back on and reached for her wand. She held it at his sleeping body. "Olivat-" she began to whisper but paused halfway through the spell. Could she really cast a memory charm on him? Was there any harm in him remembering?

It was Draco Malfoy, it's not like he would want to repeat last nights events again. And if this were some sort of twisted prank it really wouldn't matter because his reputation would take just a much of hit as hers would if word got out. But those reasons weren't why Hermione lowered her wand and pocketed it. No it was because between the pain of last night, the yelling and kissing something had changed between them. She didn't know what it was but something had. And for better and worse she would see it through.

Knowing he was still asleep she whispered, "Thank you" before slipping thought the door and descending down the steps.

...

.

...

Draco had been awake long before Hermione had, content in just holding her and trying to wrap his mind on what exactly had happened. The how still continued to baffle him and he had been trying to figure it out for the last two hours as they lay there together. Pretending to be asleep when she roused, he allowed her to untangle herself and get dressed. He had stiffened though when he heard her beginning to whisper "oblivate". She had her wand pointed at him for at least two minutes before she lowered it and it was the longest two minutes of his life. He wasn't sure why but he was relieved that she hadn't gone through with the spell. It wasn't because he didn't like her touching his mind without permission, no, something else nagged in the depths of his mind. Nagged for the need to keep the memories. He had liked last night far too much to have Hermione simply remove them from his mind.

He whispered back "you're welcome" but she had already slipped down the stairs by the time he replied. He stood up and decided he better get dressed and return to the Slytherin Common Room. He waited a couple of minutes so that Hermione would be able to return to her common room without running into him and being embarrassed or worse ashamed. He didn't think that with everything else that was happening, he could bare to see that she was ashamed to have had sleep with him. He was a little shocked that she had gave up her virginity to him and he supposed he had taken advantage of her a little with her sadness with Ron, but she could have stopped him at anytime and she hadn't. He smirked at the memories of bringing her onto the brink of pleasure. He smirked even harder as entered the Slytherin common room as he realized that if Weasel ever wizened up and dated Hermione, he would never be able to match his skills. The Weasel was far to clumsy if the display between him and Brown was anything to go by.

Before he could dwell on last night any longer he had a very enraged Blaise Zabini prowling towards him from the leather couches by the fire.

"Where the hell have you been all night? You said you were going for a walk and you were gone all night Drake! I looked for you but couldn't find you. I thought something might have happened!" It was only then that Blaise seemed to notice his crumpled clothing and bed hair. If anything that seemed to piss him off further. "And for the love of merlin if your going to spend it in someone's bed a little warning would be nice so I don't spend all bloody night worrying!"

"Hey it's not like I planned to sleep with Granger."

Blaise froze. "Could you repeat that? I couldn't have possible heard correct."

Sighing in frustration he repeated, "I slept with Granger. But I still don't know how – one minute I was yelling at her and then she was yelling back and then I kissed her. Then one thing led to another."

"Why were you yelling at her?"

"She was all upset about Weasel kissing Brown and I made a snide comment about her being a mudblood and she agreed with me Blaise! It was crazy and not Granger at all! Then she just continued pissing me off and kept calling herself that. Bloody infuriating it was."

Now it was Blaise's time to smirk. "About time it happened."

"About time what happened?" He asked puzzled.

Blaise sighed in disappointment. Sometimes Draco could be incredibly dense at times.

"Nothing Draco. Nothing. One day you will realize what I meant. Just know that just because we have to act like Dark Lord sympathizers, doesn't mean when have to use words like 'mudblood'. Now I'm off to bed to catch on the sleep you made me miss. Thank god it's Sunday today and not Monday." Blaise grumbled before leaving Draco alone in the common room.

Draco stood rooted to the ground. Just great like he wasn't confused enough already. Blaise just had to be cryptic too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's just these first couple of chapters that are in the past then the story jumps straight into the present time. Hope you guys have enjoyed the first three chapters of my second fanfiction. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

 _June 19_ _th_ _1998_

\- Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic -

Draco, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat with their heads held high in the middle of the Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic and members of the general public who had come to witness the trial of the Malfoy Family. Anti-apparation charms prevented anyone from apparating out of the room combined with the fact that all three of the Malfoy's had handed their wands in until the end of their trial meant there were no Auror's assigned to watch over them.

In the front row, Draco could see the Zabini family offering their support under the supervision of an Auror, alongside the Greengrass family, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. The Wizengamot had recognized that both Pansy and Theodore, unlike their fathers, had not wanted the Dark Mark and had been forced into service by their parents and Voldemort himself. They were listed officially as "Defected Death Eaters" but the Ministry had acknowledged their courage and strength in refusing to cower and serve Voldemort even under the influence of the Unforgiveable Curses. They were cleared of all charges. Their father's however where sentenced to life imprisonment not that the two were upset about the prospect of their father's punishment. Renaud Nott was also sentenced for the murder of his wife Patrice Nott in 1983.

Draco could also see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the entire Weasley family sitting behind them. He didn't know if their combined presence should make him nervous or not. Kinsley Shacklebolt sat down on the central podium, knocking the gavel against it to begin the trial.

"June 19th 1998. Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy are here on trial for the offenses following. The infiltration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resulting in the death and murder of Albus Dumbledore and endangering students with the presence of Death Eaters. Use of the three Unforgiveable Curses. Possession of Dark Artifacts. And fourthly for the crime of being a Death Eater. Interrogators Kinsley Shacklebolt. As decreed by the Ministry of Magic all trials relating to the Second Wizarding War will require all accused and witness to testify under Veritaserum. Lucius Malfoy if you would please step forward, we shall proceed with you first."

Lucius Malfoy stood quietly, and gracefully walked forward hand outstretched to take the potion. He downed the small potion and sat down on the accusers chair ready to clear his family's name.

"We shall test that the Veritaserum works first by asking you three basic questions. If you would please answer them. Is your name Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?"

"Yes". The elder Malfoy could feel the effects of the potion immediately but ignored the straining feeling. If it would help free his son, he would drink hundreds of them.

"You are married to Narcissa Malfoy with one son Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Did you attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?"

"No I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I deem that the potion is working and the trial can commence. Lucius were you a Death Eater in the first wizarding war?"

"Yes. I believed in blood purity values and believed in the cause of Voldemort and accepted the Dark Mark willingly. During the course of the first war I began to doubt my allegiance to his cause."

"What made you doubt your allegiance?"

"With each day he grew bolder, crazier and more ruthless. He was just as ruthless with his followers as he was those he destroyed. I could see that we were nothing more than pawns in his ploy to gain power. Narcissa also fell pregnant with Draco and he was all over any of his follower's pregnancies. He came to the hospital when Narcissa gave birth to see and influence the next generation of Death Eaters. I knew in that instant that this was not a life I wanted for my son. My loyalty to the Dark Lord changed then."

"You said that your loyalty changed yet you continued being a Death Eater well into the Second Wizarding war and your son bares the mark of Death Eater. Hardly the actions of someone who has changed loyalties."

"The decisions I made were to protect my family. I did not assist the Dark Lord in returning to power however I was summoned to serve before him again. I could have refused to serve him however both Narcissa and Draco would have been punished for my decision. The Dark Lord is not a merciful man. I doubt he would have simply killed my wife and son. No, I believe he would have tortured them before killing them. I rejoined his ranks to protect those I love. I followed through his every order trying to fail without looking like my loyalties had changed. The Dark Lord had every desire to bring Draco into the ranks but I tried my best to keep him focused on me. That mistake led to my imprisonment in Azkaban in 1996 as well inducting Draco as a Death Eater. He inducted him a Death Eater in the hopes that Draco would fail and he could dispose of us all."

"Did anyone know of your change in loyalties?"

"My wife and son as well as the Zabini and Greengrass families, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore."

Whispers murmured through the chamber at the mention of Albus Dumbledore.

"Should the Wizengamot wish, I will provide my memories to view. I spoke to Dumbledore just before Draco's sixth year. I kept him appraised of all movements Voldemort was making in hopes he could find a way to stop him."

"During the attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did you assist Voldemort?"

"No." More murmurs raced through the room shocked yet again. The information that Lucius Malfoy was providing was not what everyone had expected. "As a Death Eater I had marched on the school with the rest of his followers. I did not harm anyone fighting against the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord gave the students and professors an opportunity to serve him, I stood with my son, proud when he refused."

"One final question, Lucius, what do you hope to get out of this trial?"

"I do not care of my own fate. Even though my intentions were honorable in protecting my family I still performed unspeakable acts. I will accept any punishment. What I hope to get out of this trial is my wife and son's freedom. Narcissa has done nothing except had the misfortune of loving and been married to man whom naively followed a madman. My son did not choose this life, it was forced upon him, and I do not want him to be punished for my mistakes."

Kinsley nodded at Lucius. "Thank you. Lucius Malfoy please return to your seat. I call Narcissa Malfoy forward. If you would please drink the Veritaserum."

Narcissa stood smiling at her husband as she walked past him and drank the potion as she sat in the same chair Lucius had.

"We will also ask you three basic questions to start. Is your name Narcissa Vela Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Are you the sister of Andromeda Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes" she answered stiffly at the sound of her crazed sister's name.

"Are you the mother of two children?"

"No. I only have one child, Draco."

"Very good. Earlier Lucius said that Voldemort visited you after you gave birth to Draco. Describe this please."

"I was so happy. Lucius and I had been trying for years to have a baby so when Draco was born we were overjoyed. I was holding my baby for the first time when Voldemort entered the hospital room. He had imperiused the hospital staff to let him through with no complaints. It should have been the happiest day of my life but it became one of the most terrifying. The way he looked a Draco like he was a dog to be trained angered and frightened me. I was exhausted and emotional after giving birth and I almost attacked Voldemort for wanting to raise my son in such an insular way. For demanding and expecting him to follow and serve him when he was barely minutes old."

"What stopped you? Fear?" One of the Wizengamot snickered.

Narcissa ignored the tone in the comment and continued on without a care in the world. "No not fear. I had a moment of clarity before I attacked. If I were to attack Voldemort he would kill myself and Lucius. He may have even killed little Draco, but if I attacked him because I refused to have my son serve him I have no doubt he would have raised Draco himself. I would not have the monster mold my baby boy into a copy of him. I will protect him above all else, even from myself."

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No. I am lucky that the Dark Lord doesn't have a high opinion of women, and with the exception of Bellatrix, didn't allow women into their ranks."

"Did you attend any Death Eater meetings held by Voldemort?"

"Yes and no. As my husband was a Death Eater I was expected to be present at all meetings, though I would have no actual say or impact on the events or decision in these meetings. I was not involved in any meetings between Voldemort and his Inner Circle."

"Can you list all the Death Eaters in his Inner Circle?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Renaud Nott, Arnaldo Parkinson, Anthony Dolohov and Severus Snape."

"And Lucius Malfoy?"

"No after the events at the Department of Mysteries, Lucius was able to successfully fall out of favour with the Dark Lord. We had hoped that would alleviate pressure of Draco but we were wrong."

"Have you ever used an Unforgivable Curse? Have you ever cast one at a Muggle, Wizard or Witch?"

"No to all four questions."

"Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"No."

"That will be all for now. Thank you Narcissa. Draco Malfoy if you would please come forward."

Draco stood, and following suit drank the potion before sitting down to be questioned.

"Is your name Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Were you sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes." 

"Were you born on June 5th 1978?"

"No. I was born in 1980 not 1978."

"Very good. Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"Were you forced to obtain the Dark Mark?"

"Yes and no."

"The veratiserum isn't working Minster! The answer cannot be yes and no!" Someone from the Wizengamot shouted.

"I am telling the truth. Did I choose to accept the Dark Mark. Yes. Did I want the Dark Mark? No. I said yes because I didn't want my parents to be tortured or killed at the hands of Voldemort because I had no loyalty to him. Yes I have the Dark Mark but I have no loyalty to him or his cause. Whilst I wasn't physically forced, mentally I felt I was."

"I understand the summer you obtained the Dark Mark you were given a mission by Voldemort himself. Can you describe this mission?"

"I was to get the Vanishing Cabinets to work – one at Borgin and Bourkes in Diagon Alley and the other at Hogwarts. The mission was to get the cabinets working so that Voldemort could launch an attack against Professor Dumbledore and bypass all Hogwarts' defensive and protection charms by bringing in Death Eaters. I was also tasked to kill Dumbledore by the end of the school year."

The crowd began murmuring at that knowledge. They knew that Snape had killed Dumbledore but had no knowledge that it had been Draco's task to do so.

"And did you succeed with your mission?"

"Yes and no. I succeeded in smuggling the Death Eater's in the school but did not succeed in killing Professor Dumbledore. I couldn't do it. Even fear of dying and loosing my parents wasn't enough motivation. I could not kill him in cold blood."

"When you think of Voldemort do you think of pride? Of joy and fun?"

"No. I feel fear and disgust."

"At the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort asked for your allegiance. You refused him?"

"Yes. I was only serving him to keep my family safe until the moment I could walk away. Whether Voldemort would win or loose the battle, I knew that this battle would decide the victor. I have no loyalty to him. At least if I died there, I would die fighting along side everyone else."

"Have you ever cursed an Unforgivable Curse?"

"Yes."

The room was eerily quiet as the awaited the next question.

"Did you use the Imperius Curse?"

"No."

"Did you use the Cruciatus Curse?"

"No."

"Did you use the Killing Curse?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill an innocent witch, wizard or muggle when performing the killing curse?"

"No. I killed Fenrir Greyback after he tried to attack Hermione Granger during the battle."

"Thank you Draco. That will be all for now. Could Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please come forward."

Hermione and Harry both stepped out of the rows in the crowd and made their way towards Kinsley giving Draco a reassuring nod.

"Miss Granger we would like to ask you some questions, as a witness to the Malfoy family. You are under no obligation to take Veritaserum as you are not on trial, however it would make the final outcome easier to come to if were to choose."

"I have no problem with taking Veritaserum."

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now we just have a few short questions to ask you before we ask the same of Mr. Potter. Is your name Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes."

"Were you sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"And you attended your seventh year at Hogwarts with Harry Potter?"

"No. I spent seventh year with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley hunting down Voldemort's horcruxes so we could defeat him."

"Thank you. I understand that you, Harry and Ronald were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor to be handed over to Voldemort in March 1998. You were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Did Draco, Narcissa or Lucius Malfoy torture you during your time there?"

"No."

"Did they perform any unforgiveable curses on you?"

"No. Only Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse. Neither of the Malfoy's harmed me. Nor did they offer any resistance when we escaped. Draco returned our wands to us while Bellatrix was distracted."

"Did Draco and his parents defect from the Voldemort when he asked him to side with him?"

"Yes. He stood proudly and defied Voldemort. He didn't cower behind other students. He stood in front of everyone and told Voldemort he would not follow him as did his parents."

"And during the battle he assisted with fighting the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Did Draco Malfoy use the killing curse on Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yes. Whilst Harry was off fighting Voldemort, Ron and I decided to stay and help the Malfoy and the Zabini families, as well as Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. By changing allegiance they became bigger targets for the Death Eaters than everyone else. I was dueling two Death Eaters at once and hadn't noticed that Greyback was targeting me. I had stunned and knocked him off the balcony edge earlier when he had attacked and killed Lavender Brown and I guess he was after revenge. Draco noticed and saved me."

"Isn't using the killing curse overkill on his part?" One of the Wizengamot asked.

"I don't think so sir. I had already stunned Greyback once, and I'm sure others had too. He is just as much a monster as Voldemort. He would have kept hurting other people after he was finished with me had Draco not used the curse."

"Do you believe that Draco wanted to be a Death Eater?"

Hermione surprised herself with how quickly she answered. She didn't even have to think and the answer was there. She supposed it was the benefits of Veritaserum. "No."

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may return to your seat. Mr. Potter will you consent to using Veritaserum?"

"Yes."

"Is your name Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Were you and your cousin attacked by Dementors on August 2nd 1995?"

"Yes."

"Were you sorted into Slytherin House?"

"No. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Very good. Now as I understand you're statements regarding the Malfoy's, Bellatrix Lestrange asked Draco to identify you at Malfoy Manor when you were captured. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And did Draco Malfoy identify you as Harry Potter thereby giving you and your friends up to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hermione had cast a stinging hex on me to disfigure my face just before we were caught which is why Bellatrix asked Draco to check that it was me. Draco knew it was me, especially seen as Hermione and Ron were also captured. He stalled Bellatrix and did not tell her who I was even though he knew."

"I also understand that Narcissa Malfoy lied to Lord Voldemort about whether you were alive or dead. Is this true?"

"Yes. Voldemort and I dueled and I feigned my death so that I would be able to have a shot at killing the last of his horcruxes, Nagini. I had to be close to him to have a shot, which is not an easy task. Narcissa came over to check if I was alive and she asked me if her son was I alive. I nodded at her. She covered for me even when she didn't have to. I gave her the information, she was under no obligation to lie but she did. And because she did, I was able to take Voldemort by surprise which ultimately led to his downfall."

...

.

...

"Given the testimony under Veritaserum from both witnesses and the accused, which both did so voluntarily, along with the memories that again both witness and the accused were more provided voluntarily we have reached the following verdict. Draco Malfoy is to be cleared of all charges. Narcissa Malfoy is to be cleared of all charges. Lucius Malfoy will not face a life sentence in Azkaban on the grounds that his actions were dictated by a need to protect his family and he fought against Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts if he meets the following requirements. He is to be on house arrest for six months. He is not allowed to leave Malfoy Manor, or whichever residence he deems his home without being accompanied by an Auror six months after his house arrest. He is also not allowed to use magic for year, after which his wand will be returned to him. He is also to work with the Aurors to compile a list of names of those amongst Voldemort's ranks. Do you agree to these terms Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Then I declare this trial over."

Draco and Narcissa sagged in relief, whilst Lucius sat there a little stunned. He had been expecting to be sent to Azkaban for his past actions and wouldn't have denied them that sentence. He hadn't cared what would happen to him as long as Narcissa and Draco was safe, and now he would be able to continue a life with his family. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. Draco turned around and walked over to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

He raised his hand to shake Harry's and Ron's. "Thank you. You didn't have to say what you did, especially given our past, but I am eternally grateful."

They returned the handshakes shakily, unsure of how to act around him now that he didn't have uphold his "reputation". He turned to give Hermione a handshake too but she wouldn't have any of that. Instead she launched herself at him and gave him a warm hug.

"We're past handshakes Draco."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

Sorry that this was a long one and a little boring, but I felt this was a necessary chapter to include. This way I could describe all the events that occurred during the Battle of Hogwarts rather than the original way I had intended which didn't really come out like I wanted to – too much going on in the battle that it kept changing and skipping to the relevant moments and didn't really flow.


	6. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

 _June 26_ _th_ _1998_

\- Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic -

It was only last week when the Zabini family watched the Malfoy's trial commence, hoping that their dearest friends would be freed from Voldemort after his death. And now it was their turn.

Kinsley Shacklebolt's voice silenced the chamber. "June 26th 1998. Blaise Zabini, Celso Zabini, Valencia Zabini and Caius Zabini are here on trial this week for the offenses following. Use of the Unforgiveable Curses. Bearing the Dark Mark and serving Voldemort. Harming students during the Second Wizarding War. As decreed by the Ministry of Magic all trials relating to the Second Wizarding War will require all accused to testify under Veritaserum. Valencia Zabini if you would please take a seat and drink the Veritaserum."

Hermione watched Mrs. Zabini proudly and somewhat a little nervously drank the vial and took a seat. She wasn't sure what, but something about the woman was vaguely familiar. She hadn't really noticed her much during the Battle of Hogwarts but then again she was busy fighting for her life.

"Is your name Valencia Zabini?"

"Yes."

"Were your parents Efren and Brielle Menatos, currently deceased?"

"Yes."

"Do you have two children, Celso and Blaise Zabini?"

"No."

Whispers echoed around the chamber and Hermione saw a flash of pain and what might be panic appear on Valencia's face. Hermione didn't know that Blaise had more siblings. She had barely known that Celso was Blaise's brother. He was so quiet at school and Draco Malfoy had taken up way to much time for her to notice any of the older students not in her own house.

"Valencia, are Celso and Blaise Zabini your sons?"

"Yes."

"Are Celso and Blaise your only children?"

A tear rolled down the proud woman's cheek and she could see her trying to fight the affects of Veritaserum to no avail.

"No."

"Are your other children also Death Eaters?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? I'm sorry Valencia but we will need a yes or no answer before we can proceed."

"I don't think so is the honest answer. I had four children with my husband Caius. The first was Celso. Then we had a baby girl Nasira but she died at childbirth. Then a year later I…" she swallowed hard, another tear falling down before she continued, "I gave birth to twins Blaise and Artemisia."

"Valencia you are under the affects of Veritaserum so you cannot lie, but yet there was only one Zabini child who entered Hogwarts in 1991." Kinsley queried.

"Last week during the Malfoy family's trial they told you how Voldemort visited them when Draco was born. Narcissa and Lucius are powerful witches and wizards in their on right, and they are both descendant from powerful families. It is only natural for those talents to also be passed to Draco. The Dark Lord saw the potential of that power in the future and wanted to exploit it. Well that happened to our children too. The Dark Lord demanded Celso's allegiance when he was older as he would ask of any of our heirs. I knew I couldn't save both by children but I could save one. A little girl.

With the help of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, as well as Devlin and Nicola Greengrass we sold a lie. We told everyone, including the Dark Lord that I was pregnant with only one child. Artemisia was born three minutes before Blaise was. I didn't even get to hold her before Lucius took her away to an adoption agency. We removed the memories of me giving birth to my daughter first from the hospital staff and just as little Blaise came out Voldemort came into the room. I wasn't able to save all my children but I was able to give one of them a shot at living a life in peace. At not having Voldemort looming over her shoulder."

Hermione ached for the woman. The pain she must have gone through to even contemplate giving up one her children, even for such noble intentions must have destroyed her.

"Do you support Voldemort?"

"No. I'm glad he's dead. I just wish he had of died permanently years ago so my children, all three, could grow up in peace and together."

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"And have you ever used an Unforgiveable Curse?"

"No."

"Thank you Valencia. That will be all for now. You may return back to your seat."

She stood and hurriedly walked back, seeking the comfort of her husband. She noticed that Blaise didn't look surprised by that piece of news. That must have been truly difficult growing up knowing you had a sister, a twin even but you could never find them or fear risking Voldemort's wrath. Just another reason for Hermione and the wizarding world to hate him – for tearing yet another family apart.

"Celso Zabini please step forward. Is your name Celso Ebenezer Zabini?"

"Yes."

"Are you the second heir to the Zabini line?"

"No."

"Were you sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"Is it correct that you bare the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"Is it correct that you volunteered for the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"At what age did you join Voldemort's ranks?"

"I was seventeen and a half."

"And what motivated you to get the Dark Mark? Fear? Respect? Similar goals?"

"I joined because so far during the war, neither myself or my brother Blaise were unfortunate enough to as yet be inducted. We had somehow managed to skate by unnoticed but not forever. After inducting Draco Malfoy, the Dark Lord wanted more of the next generation to help bolster his ranks. I volunteered. I made sure to belittle Blaise in front of the Dark Lord so that he wouldn't think highly of my brother. I made sure that my little brother would never have to be tarred with that mark. I'm the oldest and it's my responsibility to protect my younger siblings. I volunteered so my brother never would have to."

"Were you ever given any missions by Voldemort?'

"Personally no. As a collective group yes. I had to participate in an attack on a muggle town."

"Who else participated in this attack?"

"Renaut Nott, Stephen Goyle, Wayne Crabbe, Roscoe Yaxley, Maxwell Gibbon and Silas Selwyn."

"Your father wasn't part of the attack?"

"No. The Dark Lord wanted to see how well I would fare without my father's influence."

"Did you use an Unforgivable Curse on any of the muggles in the attack."

Celso swallowed guiltily before answering. "Yes. I used the killing curse and killed 3 people. I didn't want to kill one let alone three but if I didn't do something it would be Blaise who would be forced into this world because of my failure. I chose the lesser of two evils."

"You call murdering innocent muggles the lesser of two evils!" One of the Wizengamot shouted in outrage.

"You obviously aren't familiar with Death Eaters who choose to follow Voldemort because they believe in him. We're meant to be purebloods above and better than muggles. We're meant to call them Mudbloods to show them were they belong. They aren't worth the shit on our shoes but they're good enough to fuck. That's the attitude that they have. When Voldemort issues an attack it's not a swarm of Death Eaters killing everyone quickly. Death Eaters arrive and they torture the muggles for hours whether by the Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse, physical force or all three. They get off on the power that they have over someone weaker than them.

After they've finished playing the men get killed, but the women, it's not over for them, not over for even some of the children. Then they rape, violating them in everyway possible. Is killing wrong? Yes. But I will not subject someone to rape and torture. I will not lower myself to that level of depravity. So yes I did choose the lesser of two evils. I killed a young woman who was looking after her two younger sisters. It quick and it was painless. I tried to save as many as I could from being raped claiming that there blood was too dirty for that but people like Wayne Crabbe and Roscoe Yaxley don't care."

"Aside from these three muggles, have you ever used the killing curse on anyone else – muggle, witch or wizard?"

"No."

"Have you performed the Imperius or Cruciatus Curse on anyone – muggle, witch or wizard?"

"Yes."

"Did you use the Imperius Curse?"

"No."

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes."

"And who did you perform the Cruciatus Curse on?"

"Roscoe Yaxley."

Puzzled murmurs echoed across the chambers, with Kinsley voicing their question, "Why?"

Celso hesitated a moment before answering. "Hatred. I hated Voldemort for everything that he did but I have never seen a more terrifying and disgusting thing as that attack that night. And despite the amount of women he raped, tortured and killed, he still wanted more. He defiled a little girl, barely dead by minutes. He was raping a dead child. After returning and reporting to Voldemort I followed Yaxley out and got some small measure of vengeance for that little girl. I unleashed all my hatred, frustration and disgust on him and used the Cruciatus Curse. He never knew it was me. I opted for the Death Eater choice of attack, attacking from behind like a coward. A taste of their own medicine so to speak."

"And during the Battle of Hogwarts you fought alongside your family against Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Celso, that will be all for now. Blaise Zabini if you could please come forward."

"Is your name Blaise Ambrus Zabini?"

"Yes."

"Were you sorted into Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"Is your birthday 19th September 1979?"

"No I was born on the 20th of September 1980."

"Good. Blaise Zabini do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Do you support Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you know that your brother was a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware of what your brother did whilst being a Death Eater?"

"Until today, no. I didn't want to know."

"Ashamed of your brother?"

"No. Not ashamed. I feel guilty. My brother scarified himself so that I could have a normal life. The guilt that eats away at me that my brother had to go through it because of me kills me. There were moments I was ready to join so that I could shoulder that burden with my brother, damn what happens to me. But I didn't, because doing so would be selfish. It would make my brother's sacrifice be in vain."

"Have you ever used an Unforgiveable Curse?"

"No."

"Did you ever attend any Death Eater meetings?"

"No."

"Did you have any direct contact with Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were you aware of what your mother had to do for your family?"

"Yes. Celso and I both knew our whole lives we had a sister. A sister we don't know and couldn't find – not if we wanted her safe. The Malfoy and Greengrass family also knew and they helped us as best they could."

"Do you believe that your sister may have become a Death Eater, despite your mothers attempts?"

"I honestly don't know. I choose to believe however that she is living with a muggle family. I hope that she is a Squib because then I know she safe and loved. Then I know she wasn't a causality of war."

"Thank you Blaise. Caius Zabini if you would please switch with your son."

...

.

...

"With much deliberation the Wizengamot has arrived the following decision. Blaise Zabini cleared of all charges. Celso Zabini guilty of charge of using the Killing Curse three times. Celso Zabini guilty of the Dark Mark, and supporting Voldemort. However as he joined Voldemort out of love and a need to protect his brother we will not prosecute him on this charge. The Wizengamot takes into account that the accused did not want or plan to kill those three humans and by doing so spared them of a much more horrific death. However the council still cannot condone the use of an Unforgivable. You must hand your wand over to the Aurors in which you will not be able to perform magic for one year. After that year you wand will be returned you in which you will be on a six-month probation period. Should you violate those rules you will be sent to Azkaban to serve the minimum sentence for murder for each muggle, which would be a total of thirty years. You will also need to testify against Renaut Nott, Stephen Goyle, Wayne Crabbe, Roscoe Yaxely, Maxewll Gibbon and Silas Selwyn. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

Hermione watched as relief surfaced on Blaise's face. She could feel the guilt coming of Blaise from across the room, and knew that that verdict would help elevate some of it. It was scary to see just how much damage one man had caused to three wizarding generations.

"Terms have been agreed on. Celso Zabini has been cleared on all charges. Caius Zabini clear on the charge of harming students during the second wizarding war. The charges of the Dark Mark and use of the Unforgiveable Curses will be cleared from your name based on the fact that you did everything in your power to minimize harm and keep your family safe. You will be placed on house arrest for six months and not allowed to use magic for those six months, and the six months following, after which your wand will then be returned to you. You will then be on probation for a following six months. The last condition is that you are to testify as a witness against all pending trials regarding Voldemort's followers. Should those conditions not be followed you will be facing life imprisoned in Azkaban. Do you agree to these conditions Caius?"

"I agree."

"Very well, than this case is now closed. The Wizengamot will reconvene on July 3rd for the trial of the deceased Death Eater Severus Snape."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Most of these Death Eaters first names were never revealed so I made them up because their full names would have been used during trials.

Again sorry for the long chapter, and hope it wasn't too boring. Promise these are the only "trial" chapters pertaining to the Second Wizarding War.


	7. Chapter V

**CHAPTER V**

 _June 28_ _th_ _1998_

\- Zabini Manor -

All the Students, Professors and Members of the Order of the Phoenix congregated around the destruction at the entrance of Hogwarts Castle staring down Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. It was a daunting thing to witness, so many witches and wizards supporting a madman who cared nothing for his followers. She was proud that so many young witches and witches stood their ground. They had more courage on their pinky than all the Death Eaters here combined.

"Now is your chance to pledged your allegiance to me." He paused, as silence resumed, none of the Students or Professors daring to make a move.

She could see Hermione Granger force down the pool of rage whirling inside her at learning that Voldemort had killed Harry. Her best friend and like a brother to her. And one of the greatest wizards she had ever met. She watched as Hermione paused to collect herself. Now was not the time to loose her cool. Hermione needed to be calm and logical. She needed to continue on with the plan and make sure that Harry didn't die in vain.

Spotting Draco and Blaise amongst the crowd, Voldemort locked his eyes locked on theirs.

"Come Draco. Come Blaise. Take your rightful place."

Everyone watched as the two Slytherins hesitated momentarily before wands drawn, made their way through the students but stopped when the reached the front of the crowd where the Weasley family and Hermione were standing.

"Draco. Blaise. Come." Voldemort softly hissed again.

Once again everyone watched Draco and Blaise closely sensing that something was wrong. Draco's wand hand was shaking whilst Blaise's fists were clenched together.

"No. I choose Harry Potter."

Everyone blinked, momentarily confused. Even the Death Eater's were not sure they had heard Draco Malfoy's bold declaration correctly. She watched as Voldemort's eyes flashed in shock and then anger but before he could say anything Blaise spoke up also.

"I too choose Harry Potter. Alive or Dead."

Not wanting to waste their opportunities nor wanting to risk their children's safety any longer Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy apparated to stand proudly beside Draco, wands drawn upward ready to protect Draco when the Dark Lord got over his momentary shock. And before anyone could turn around suspecting them to do the same, she and Caius apparated to stand next to Blaise. The last two Death Eaters to defect before more madness ensued were Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson much to the embarrassment of their fathers, which only made them hold their heads prouder.

"Lucius. Caius." Voldemort hissed. "You would side with them? You would choose the filthy mudbloods and blood traitors over me."

"It's funny my Lord that despite everything you stand for, you're the one that has made me realize there are worse things in this world than muggles and muggleborns. We don't have any loyalty to you. Haven't for years. We served you to protect our children but they no longer need our protection." Lucius Malfoy answered.

"I will not help you murder all these children. Nor will my family. We will not help you build whatever twisted world you are imagining in that insane mind of yours." Valencia's husband added.

"And what of your other son. I see Celso isn't standing amongst you. He at least as some dignity to not roll around with the filth." Voldemort spat.

"Nope!" Celso yelled from the other side of Voldemort, having apparated over taking Hagrid out of the Death Eaters grasp. He stood in front of him, with Professor Flitwit helping to guard the half-giant. "Apparently I'm a filth lover too."

"Then you shall die!" Voldemort hissed again and raised his wand anger pumping through his body that even his own Death Eater's took a slight step back in fear of his power and rage.

"It's you who will fail." Neville shouted. "Harry may be dead. But he lives on with us. And he will not die in vain."

Voldemort sneered at Neville, ready to attack those who had deserted him in addition to the students standing before in support of Harry Potter when he heard the crash of someone falling to ground behind him. He whirled around to see Harry Potter sit up, no longer in Hagrid's arms and no longer dead, and fire a spell at Nagini. Enraged Voldemort started shooting curses at Harry destroying what little remained of some of the courtyard's walls as his Death Eater's began to attack.

The Order of the Phoenix and Professors erupted a projection shield as they ushered the students back inside the castle. The Malfoy's and Zabini's remained standing, parents casting protection charms and whilst Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy and Celso shot curses out at the Death Eater's attacking. Seeing that they weren't making a move to head inside, Valencia watched Hermione charge forward pulling on Draco and Blaise's hands.

"Come on, we've got to get in now!"

Nodding in agreement they continued to shoot hexes and curses as they doubled back with the rest into the relatively safety of the castle for a short reprieve until Voldemort charged through there to make sure that Harry was really dead this time.

Valencia hovered on the memory of Hermione for one last moment before she released the memory in the pensieve and relaxed back on the couch. She noticed her husband must have entered their bedroom whilst she was in the middle of viewing the memory.

"She looks so much like my sister. She has the traits of a Zabini and traits of a Menatos hidden under that glamour spell. You know it's her don't you? You know our little Artemisia is Hermione Granger? Our little girl grew up so strong and brave."

Caius pulled his wife off the couch and into his lap, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I know. I looked into Blaise's memories whilst he was sleeping and caught a glimpse of her over her years at Hogwarts. As she's matured and grown the glamour that we put on her has slowly disappeared. She still looks like Hermione Granger but a Zabini too. All the glamour charm is holding back now is her skin tone, which has gradually gotten darker, and her hair colour. But tesoro, we just have to be patient a little longer. Once all the trials are done, then the wizarding world will begin to move on then we can tell Blaise and Celso that we found her."

"I know. I know. It's just hard knowing who she is and not being able to go to her. I just want to be able to hold my little girl for the first time."

"You will, tesoro. We both will."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A much shorter chapter in comparison to the last two now that all that trial stuff is out of the way and it should be smooth sailing from her on now.

 **ShilohSnake:** Thank you so much! Glad your enjoying it so far. I don't plan to stop…well until at least I complete the story.

 **exlibris93:** As much as I love some of the other Hermione pureblood fanfictions I've read, some of the unrealistic parts always bothered me so I'm making sure that I don't have those things in my story. Even though I suppose it is fanfiction and that kind of is the whole point of it…getting off track now…Yeah one of things that bothered always bothered me was how quickly Hermione jumps from being Hermione Granger to the pureblood version of herself, taking her birth name and basically leaving Hermione Granger to be forgotten through time. That won't be happening in my story…at least at for now…sorry for people who enjoy those. And just to be clear I still love those stories, just for me it's not how I envision them. =)

 **cares 1970:** I couldn't agree more. I thought of having Harry rather than Draco but I thought that would get too complex in terms of relationships…stories can get pretty complex without meaning to so best to keep it simple where you can. Glad your loving how it's going at the moment. Hope you're still enjoying it after these last couple of chapters – a bit slow but needed for the progress of the story.

 **Shorty653:** Thank you! I hope you continue to read and enjoy in the future.

Thank you all so very much for reviewing!

Thank you very much to HighHeelCandy, LindzM89, NewWriter1996, Samantha Deana Winchester, ShilohSnake, cardosonatericia6, daniw123, distractedbyshinyobjects, mcollis3, missybabe10, percabethbooklion, theciclamino, tuityfruity333 for following my story. And thank you Ashyka0o0o0, Christinabeal10, Crazy Devil Girl, Dorkette1980, EH7601, HighHeelCandy, JesseFB18, KaneWolfe, LindzM89, NewWriter1996, NotNormalIzi, PADfootBalck, PandJean23, Persiangirl17, Samantha Deana Winchester, ShadowsOfIce, ShilohSnake, The Butterfly Dreamer, amariabt, bennettfan84, bubu123, cardosconatercia6, cares 1970, cheakyaid, daniw123, exlibris93, liveinlovex3, mcollis3, miss-glitz, missybabe10, narsil1995, pennyxena, percabethbooklion, perfectmess, queenvampirebarbie, shettie, sierraemlie, smcnb93, smfphoto, southernyankee90, suspicion93 and tkm8949. And finally thank you KaneWolfe for adding my story to the "Literally all the Dramione" community.

I can't believe a prologue and two chapters in I have 4 reviews, 42 followers and 13 favourites, and 1 community. Thanks so much.


	8. Chapter VI

**CHAPTER VI**

 _September 30_ _th_ _1998_

\- Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic -

 _…_ _and then so did the Death Eaters fall, as did their Master_

 _by Violet Fell_

 _A Special Daily Prophet Post-War Update_

 _Well what a year it has been in the Wizarding War. The year started with such terror and violence that the even the Muggle world was beginning to shake, yet through that bleak haze brought by Voldemort and his sadistic followers, some still fought their way through. And the world held its collective breath as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attacked, and then the world sighed in relief as the-Boy-Who-Lived faced Voldemort and his reign of tyranny and terror ended._

 _After three months of non-stop trials, the Wizarding community can sleep well in their beds knowing that most of the Death Eaters have been caught and punished._

 _Please read for a complete list of the all the trials held and the outcomes reached:_

 _June 6_ _th_

 _Theodore Nott is acquitted on all charges. We witnessed the horror story of a young boy who was forced into the life of a Death Eater by his father and tortured nearly to the point of death by Voldemort before being forced to bare the Dark Mark. I am sad to say, that this is not the only horror story that I witnessed during these trials. To think that a parent would force their child into something so horrid and watch as madman tortures you, makes me shudder with disgust._

 _June 10_ _th_

 _Renaud Nott is sentenced to a full life imprisonment for the crimes of being a Death Eater, use of the Cruciatus, Imperius and Killing Curse, murder and torture of wizards and muggles, child abuse and for the murder of his wife, Patrice Nott, in 1983._

 _June 13_ _th_

 _Pansy Parkinson is acquitted on all charges, as we learned that like Theodore Nott she was also forced into service against her own will to be the third female to only ever bare the Dark Mark. I think that this young wizard and witch should be commended for their efforts, because despite everything their families put them through they still refused to serve Voldemort. These two have reminded the Wizarding community that the world isn't as black and white as we sometimes make life out to be._

 _June 19_ _th_

 _What a shock the Wizarding world had, to learn that who we thought were some of Voldemort's biggest supporters were secretly working against him. The Malfoy family has surprised us all with their love for one another and determination to protect their love ones at all costs. Draco Malfoy stood against Voldemort, surrounded by his parents at the Battle of Hogwarts refusing to side with Voldemort, instead fighting alongside Harry Potter and mixed bloods against the ideals that Voldemort held in his iron grip. Both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy have been cleared of all charges. Under normal circumstances, Lucius Malfoy would be serving a life sentence in Azkaban Prison for his actions. He has however been exempt from this punishment on the grounds he continually tried to sabotage his own efforts, and only completed the gruesome and vile tasks as commanded by Voldemort for the safety of his family. Lucius Malfoy willing submits to house arrest for six months, six months after his house arrest he must be accompanied by an Auror whenever leaving Malfoy Manor at all times and he is unable to use magic for an entire year. Voldemort may have been able to destroy a lot of things in the Wizarding world, but one thing he hasn't been able to eradicate no matter his efforts – love._

 _June 26_ _th_

 _Whilst the Zabini family has always appeared more neutral in the Wizarding Wars, it was always believed that the family was a strong supporter of Voldemort. Like the Malfoy family however, it seems that they were just more victims of Voldemort's power. The Zabini family revealed through countless horror stories that they do not serve or believe in Voldemort, and did what they thought was best to protect their family. The Wizengamort witnessed the most shocking story during the entire trial period during the Zabini family trial. It has long since been believed that Caius and Valencia Zabini only had three children – Nasira (deceased), Celso and Blaise, however there was a fourth child. Blaise Zabini actually had a twin sister, and in order to spare one of their children the life of enslavement under Voldemort's regime, Caius and Valencia gave up their daughter moments before Blaise was born. They have managed to keep hidden from both Voldemort and the world that Valencia was pregnant with twins. The pain that this family must of endured giving up a child, so that she could live a safe and happy life. If you think that was the only pain the Zabini went through, you would be dead wrong. In order to spare his younger brother from Voldemort, Celso Zabini willingly joined Voldemort so that his brother didn't have to. A lot of us may judge pureblood families thinking that they are arrogant supporters of Voldemort, but there are families just like the rest of us in the Wizarding world and its time the world realized just how much Voldemort effected out world and stole from everyone. Blaise and Valencia Zabini have been cleared of all charges. Celso Zabini has been exempt from all charges. In exchange he will not be able to use magic for one year, and sixth month probationary period following. Similarly Caius Zabini will serve house arrest for six months, six months without the use of magic, and following a sixth month probation period. I think its safe to assume that the world waits on anxiously to discover the true identity of the missing Zabini daughter – Artemisia Zabini._

 _July 8_ _th_

 _The lengthiest trial, due to the depth of information that needed to be processed where all the charges laid against the Death Eater Severus Snape were disproved. He was accused of being a Death Eater, using all three Unforgiveable Curses, involved in the smuggling of Death Eaters in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997 and the murder of wizards, witches and muggles including Albus Dumbledore. The Wizengamot thought that this would be a quick closed case, however they were surprised when Harry Potter, along with Draco Malfoy fought against all charges. What was revealed was that Severus Snape was working right alongside Albus Dumbledore to destroy Voldemort. Severus Snape had been in love with Lily Potter, Harry's mother, since their days at Hogwarts. He was crushed to learn of her death at the hands of Voldemort. Through memories the Wizengamot was shown the strength, will and courage of Severus as he spied on Voldemort and Death Eaters for the Order of the Phoenix, and ultimately assisted Harry Potter with defeating the darkest wizard of this age at the cost of his life. He has been cleared of all charges._

 _July 13_ _th_

 _It shames the Ministry to know that the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Roscoe Yaxley, was an avid supporter of Voldemort, unbeknownst to them. He has been charged with the use of all three Unforgiveable Curses, supporting Voldemort and baring the Dark Mark, his crimes against muggleborns and abuse of his power in the Ministry as Head of Department. He has been sentenced to life imprisonment with Azkaban and has been stripped of all assets. All his assets will be split amongst various charities being setup to deal with the aftermath of the war. All of his cases will be reexamined upon the conclusion of all the Death Eater trials. His wand has also been snapped._

 _July 24_ _th_

 _Whilst deceased, a casualty of the Battle of Hogwarts, Amycys Carrow has been charged for supporting Voldemort and baring the Dark Mark, crimes against muggleborns and the use of all three Unforgiveable Curses. He has also been charged for abusing his power as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and torturing muggleborn and half-blood students attending. Were he alive he would be serving life imprisonment in Azkaban with a snapped wand._

 _July 26_ _th_

 _Unlike her brother, Alecto Carrow survived the Battle of Hogwarts but was thankfully captured immediately and has be sentenced for the torture of students, use of all three Unforgivable Curse, bearing the Dark Mark and supporting Voldemort. Due to her callous and cruel treatment to the students at Hogwarts during her time as a Professor, she is sentenced to life imprisonment in solitary, as the only prisoner in Nurmengard Prison. This famous prison had originally been built by the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, and later became his prison but has remained empty after Voldemort murdered him. The Ministry of Magic had agreed prior to the trials that they would stop using Dementors to guard Azkaban, but it has agreed that Nurmengard will be their new home and they will ensure that Alecto Carrow remains imprisoned their. And to ensure she can never practice magic again, her wand has been destroyed._

 _July 31_ _st_

 _Stephen Goyle was the first Death Eater to try and contest his crimes after seeing that the Malfoy and Zabini family managed to "escape" punishment. His attempts were ultimately futile, as he had no evidence, nor conviction of beliefs conflicting to those of Voldemort. For his blatant lies his wand has been snapped. Stephen Goyle has been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for the use of all Unforgivable Curses, murder of wizards and muggles, serving Voldemort and bearing the Dark Mark. His son Gregory Goyle, whilst didn't bare the Dark Mark did support Voldemort views, though after seeing the consequences of the war he seems bent of repenting for those beliefs. He will not be incarcerated at Azkaban, as he did not participate in the Battle of Hogwarts, and the only thing he truly participated in to serve Voldemort was a feeble attempt to stop Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger from destroying a horcrux. Instead he will serve six months house arrest and once year without magic._

 _August 7_ _th_

 _Wayne Crabbe was sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for his role in Voldemort's army, including use of the Unforgivable Curses and murder of witches, wizards and muggles. His wife Muriel Crabbe was also brought to trial on a murder charge, for whilst she did not bare the Dark Mark like her husband she actively participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. She will spend the minimum sentence of thirty years in Azkaban for the murder of half-blood student Nigel Wolpert, pending second trial upon release. Evidence was brought forward that their son Vincent Crabbe, was following in their footsteps despite lacking the Dark Mark. His foolishness though has already cost him his life when he attacked Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and lost control of the Friendfyre curse._

 _August 16_ _th_

 _Whilst one should never condone violence, I think everyone can breathe a sigh of relief that Fenrir Greyback was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts rather than awaiting punishment for his crimes. Please see page 13 full a list of his crimes covered during his trial. Post-death Greyback has been charged with assisting and supporting Voldemort and the torture and killing of countless witches, wizards and muggles. He was also charged for participating in the break in of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which resulted into Albus Dumbledore being murdered._

 _August 21_ _st_

 _Poe Jugson, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort and use of all three Unforgivable curses._

 _August 24_ _th_

 _Maxwell Gibbon has been found guilty of the Dark Mark and serving Voldemort, sentenced to life imprisonment. He has been charged for the use of Imperius and Cruciatus Curse on muggles, wizards and witches._

 _August 27_ _th_

 _Silas Selwyn, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort, use of all three Unforgivable curses and several accounts of rape to deceased women and children._

 _August 30_ _th_

 _Mellick Avery, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort and use of all three Unforgivable curses._

 _September 1_ _st_

 _Winston Travers, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort and use of all three Unforgivable curses._

 _September 4_ _th_

 _Walden Macnair, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort and use of all three Unforgivable curses. During a blunder at the trial, Macnair managed to obtain a wand, though thankfully he didn't use it on anyone present at the trial. It seems he was unable to deal with his sentence as he used the Imperius curse on a member of the Wizengamot to kill him._

 _September 10_ _th_

 _Augustus Rookwood, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort and use of all three Unforgivable curses._

 _September 13_ _th_

 _Kaine Mulciber, sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban for the Dark Mark, service of Voldemort and use of all three Unforgivable curses._

 _September 16_ _th_

 _Alastor Borgin was brought on trial for the charges of assisting Death Eaters, trading of Dark Artifacts and for assisting with the infiltration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an accessory to the murder of Albus Dumbledore. He has been sentenced with fifteen years imprisonment at Azkaban and his wand has been snapped. Upon release of Azkaban he will be unable to perform magic, and his business and assets will be auctioned off and put towards the repair of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _September 19_ _th_

 _It is with great humiliation and disgrace that another member of Ministry of Magic was brought before the Wizengamot to on charges. Dolores Umbridge has been charged with the abuse of her position and power within both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She has been sentenced with ten years imprisonment at Azkaban for her unorthodox, unwarranted and cruel punishments towards students during her employment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Umbridge has also been charged with another 15 years imprisonment at Azkaban for assisting Voldemort and her role during the war. For her crimes against muggles and muggleborns during her time at the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot see the most fitting form of punishment for her to be imprisoned in a muggle prison after serving her sentences at Azkaban until death, exiled from the Wizarding world with no ability for a retrial. Her wand has also been snapped, and the Ministry of Magic took great delight in revealing to the world her greatest secret and fear – that she herself is a half-blood witch._

 _September 22_ _nd_

 _Peter Pettigrew was originally given the Order of Merlin for his role in trying to prevent James and Lily Potter's deaths. New evidence has been brought to light by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Lucius Malfoy showing that it was in fact Peter Pettigrew not Sirius Black who was responsible for the betrayal of the Potter family. His Order of Merlin has been removed from his post-death and he has been charged for using all three Unforgiveable Curses, serving Voldemort, possession of the Dark Mark, and accessory of murder for Lily and James Potter. Sirius Black, formerly charged and imprisoned in Azkaban prison prior to his death, has been cleared of all charges._

 _Whilst Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Anthony Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle have yet to be captured, the four Death Eaters have all been charged with life imprisonment in Azkaban, pending their capture due to the overwhelming evidence brought forward from both accused and charged Death Eaters as well as innocents. The Wizengamot and Auror Department wishes to remind everyone that these four will be caught and been punished for their crimes, but asks everyone to remain vigilant and to report any sightings to the Ministry immediately._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been so busy over the last couple of weeks I just haven't had enough time to sit down and write a chapter or two! Hopefully the gap between this update and the next isn't so far apart. Thank you all for your patience.

Violet Fell is a character I created as a well-known writer for the Daily Prophet in my other fanfiction At Last. I decided to reuse her here rather than make another one up. You can think of her as similar to Rita Skeeter popular but doesn't make up stories or twist the truth to the determent of her targets.

For those curious, the events of the Room of Requirement differ slightly to the books and films in this fanfiction. I had originally wanted to write it in, but couldn't seem to make it fit in anywhere so thought I would add it in as a note. Vincent and Gregory attack Harry, Ron and Hermione in the room of requirement. Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore are all huddled together making their final decision of which side to choose.

 **ndavis77:** Thank you so much! Yeah I wanted the story to have a build up rather than Bam! You're a Zabini! Deal with it! Hopefully I do this story justice…but if not I'd love to hear any constructive criticism.

 **Guest** reviewer, you wrote "I think you should put a trigger warning on this chapter." I apologise if this is something I am meant to know about, but I'm not quiet sure what you are meaning. Would you be able to provide more information, and I will do my best to accommodate? Thank you.


	9. Chapter VII

**CHAPTER VII**

 _October 1_ _st_ _1998_

\- The Ministry of Magic -

Hermione was jittery as she entered the ballroom. She didn't really want to be here – a party to celebrate the end of the war. She was uncomfortable with people staring at her with each step she took, her anonymity long gone as best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived and assisted him with stopping Voldemort for good. She supposed the party was a good thing, something to brighten up the depression that had hit the world in the aftermath of the war and trials that followed, but she didn't want to be here. No she wanted to be in Australia locating her parents.

She had erased every memory of her that had existed in her parent's mind, before she had sent them off to live in Australia under false identities. She had done it for noble reasons – to protect her family from the Death Eaters who would have no doubt swarmed on her defenseless parents as soon as they had found out where they lived. Hermione believed in her cause, and proudly stood by Harry's side, but that didn't mean she wanted her parents to suffer death at their hands or worse torture. So whilst she felt guilty for doing so, whilst it was wrong to steal those memories away, it was also right. Now all she wanted was to hug her parents and know that they knew who she was. No matter how many weeks, months or years it would take, she would find them.

Taking a deep breath, she wandered her way over to her friends and second family praying that the evening would end quickly. She was stopped however by the sound of his voice.

"I should have known you would have gone with Gryffindor red for you dress, Granger." Draco chuckled.

Hermione peered down at her dress as if for the first time noticing the dark red. When the official invite had arrived, she had gone to the closest store and bought the first dress that had fit. The dress was three quarter sleeved, cutting to across to the base of her neck before forming a v-line on her back. Whilst the dress was simple, it was still pretty in her opinion, given extra depth by the texture surface of the material. She had hoped the dress would allow her to look nice but not stand out so it would be easier to leave. But then again she hadn't been really paying attention. Red, albeit crimson was not what you would call subtle.

"It wasn't intentional. It was the first dress that fit so I bought it."

Draco smirked at that comment, sure it was the first time he had ever heard a girl less excited at the prospect of shopping.

Hermione paused, unsure if she should ask before asking quietly. "How have you been?"

Draco sobered at the question. "Alright. It's weird because people don't know how to treat me. The Golden Trio vouched for me during my trial. Evidence shows that perhaps I'm not a bad person, but it's hard to see past the image of the old me. People are scared that I'll stab them in the back when their defenses are down. I suppose like anything they need time. It's weird though when you walk into a store and all everyone does is stare at you unsure how to behave. I'm still having nightmares of Voldemort and Bellatrix, but other than that I doing alright. It's nice to have the Manor back without the air of death swamping the place. Father and Mother and redecorating and repairing all the damage at the moment. It's there pet project. What about you?"

"Oh me. I'm fine. Anxious to see my parents again, but other than that doing well."

"You said at the trial that you were having nightmares?"

"Oh…that's all gone now. I've got that under control."

Draco chuckled again, not picking up the undertone of nervousness at Hermione's last comment.

"I better go find Harry and Ron before they send out a search party for me. I was already running late as it was."

"Good night…Hermione."

She nodded back at him, "Goodnight…D…Goodnight" before turning around to where she could make out Harry, Ron and Ginny standing with Neville and Luna. Draco Malfoy's hand gently grabbing her elbow haltered her momentarily.

"Oh and Hermione. You look gorgeous. Weasley better tell you that too and not ignore you again."

Hermione turned back around to reply but Draco had already wandered back over to what she assumed was his parents on the other side of the room, leaving her flustered and confused. Why on earth would Ron need to tell her that? It's not like they were dating.

...

.

...

The ballroom went silent as Kinsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, and Junior Assistant, Percy Weasley raised their glasses of champagne on stage. Everyone in the ballroom followed suit. Kinsley was the first to speak.

"There is not one person that this war as not affected, but we are all here tonight to celebrate freedom. We are here tonight to celebrate a victory brought about through the blood sweat and tears, of some of histories finest witches and wizards of all ages. We are here tonight in honor of Harry Potter who not only stood against Voldemort but he defeated him. I have been asked on behalf of the Wizengamot to ask Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to please join me on stage."

Hermione looked at Harry nervously, only to grown more nervous at his confusion and shock. Slowly the three of them walked over to stand next to Kingsley keenly aware that everyone's attention was fixed on them. Hermione glanced out the corner of her eye as she spotted Percy holding out a small wooden box to Kingsley.

"On behalf of the Wizengamot, and on behalf of the whole Wizarding community I would like to thank Harry, Ron and Hermione, who risked their lives and sacrificed much so that we call all stand here today. I am proud to present these young and courageous witch and wizards with the Order of Merlin First Class."

Hermione blinked stunned. She had not seen this coming when everyone had been invited out to celebrate freedom and the beginning of a new age. Kingsley approached Harry first, pinning the green ribbon medal to his suit jacket as he spoke.

"To Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter deceased. Harry grew up unaware of magic and of the daunting events that would challenge him in the future. For as long as I have known him, he strives to fight for family, love, honor and freedom. He had sacrificed his life on multiple occasions to have an opportunity to take down Voldemort. He assisted with the fall and capture of the Death Eaters. He has destroyed three of Voldemort's horcruxes as well as delivered the fatal blow against Voldemort. Words cannot describe all that he has scarified and done for us. It is with great honor that award you with this prestigious medal."

Kingsley stopped to pick up the second medal, before pinning it on a rather embarrassed Ron.

"To Ronald Bilius Weasley, second youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ronald has been one of Harry's best friends since they first met on the train at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has fought alongside Harry through all his trials and battles, to save the world from antiquated ideals and tyranny. He destroyed one of Voldemort's horcruxes and with the help of Hermione Granger, destroyed a second. I present to you this medal in honor of your bravery, friendship and morals."

He smiled brightly as he reached Hermione and pinned her medal to her dress.

"Thirdly, to Hermione Jane Granger, only daughter to Muggles Henry and Jean Granger. Hermione will be the first muggleborn to receive an Order of Merlin, and she has earned this medal tenfold. She is the smartest witch I have ever had the privilege of knowing and witnessing in action. Her quick thinking, knowledge and skill have saved both Harry and Ron on countless actions as well as the lives of many here. She stuck by Harry, abandoning her love of books and learning of her final year at Hogwarts to help bring back justice to our world. She has proven that a muggleborn can be just as powerful and strong as pureblood. And she helped destroy one of Voldemort's many horcruxes. I am proud to present the Order of Merlin First Class.

There are also three other wizards that we would like to present the Order of Merlin First Class too. Unfortunately these wizards gave their lives to defend our world and stop Voldemort. We will be providing their next of kin with their medals in their place. Firstly to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This will be Dumbledore's second First Class medal. He has earned this medal for giving his life to destroy Voldemort. For dedicating his later years to preparing Harry Potter with the daunting task of facing Voldemort and for continually protecting his students at Hogwarts against the various threats opposed against them. And secondly to Severus Snape a man who fooled the world into thinking he was nothing more than a callous Death Eater. We honor a man who was brave enough to survive amongst the Death Eaters, to spy, learn and anticipate against their moves and their leader. A man who kept a promise to protect a boy, and promise to kill a close friend so that Harry would have a chance at killing Voldemort. This man signifies what it means to be brave and strong, and we honor him with this medal.

And lastly, we award Remus Lupin, the first werewolf to be given this honor for his key role as member of the Order of the Phoenix, alongside Dumbledore and covertly Snape. Lupin gave his life at the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving behind an orphan son, so that his son and everyone else's child could go up in a free world. Ladies and gentleman, will you please raise glasses and applaud these six outstanding witch and wizards.

The trio stood awkwardly, a mixture of shyness, proudness and stun controlling their body as the ballroom erupted into cheers and elations. After a minute, Kingsley raised his hand again to silence them once more.

"If I could ask Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Neville Longbottom to please join us."

Hermione inwardly giggled as she watched the same expressions that had been on their faces moments ago when Kingsley called them forth, appear on the two Slytherin's and Neville. She smiled as she watched Theodore and Pansy walk towards them holding each others hand like their was nothing more natural in the world.

"I am presenting to Theodore Nott, son of Patrice (deceased) and Renaud Nott, and to Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Willowneena and Arnaldo Parkinson, the Order of Merlin Second Class. This young wizard and witch went against what they were taught to fight for what they believe in. They remained firm in their beliefs even when faced against Voldemort and were tortured by him. They could have chosen the easy option to support him, but as the sole heirs of their families they refused to bend to his will. And to Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, I also present you the Order of Merlin Second Class. Neville may have begun his life at Hogwarts as shy and nervous student, but I can speak for his friends in saying that he grown to become a courageous, dependable and righteous wizard. He played a crucial role at the Battle of Hogwarts and destroyed the last horcrux of Voldemort. Please raise your glasses and commend these three fine witch and wizards."

Kingsley escorted the six of them off the stage, and unfortunately for them into the lion's den of reporters waiting to grab photos of the famous wizards and witches as Percy Weasley stepped forward to address the ballroom.

"There is one final award that we wish to present tonight. If you could please come up to receive your award as called. We would like to present the International Wizarding Order of Merlin to Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Celso Ebenezer Zabini and Blaise Ambrus Zabini. These three wizards didn't have the opportunity to deny Voldemort loyalty but despite that, they bid their time until they could stand against him. They spied for the Order of the Phoenix on Voldemort and his Death Eaters and they made their allegiance known at the Battle of Hogwarts were they stood side by side to combat Voldemort. We congratulate you for not loosing your way amongst the darkness that oppressed you and we thank you for helping destroy Voldemort.

To Sirius Black, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Lupin we also award them posthumously with the International Wizarding Order of Merit. Each of these individuals were key members of the Order of the Phoenix and gave their lives to protect and fight Voldemort against all odds. And finally, we present Molly and Arthur Weasley, William Arthur Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Fred Weasley posthumously, George Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and our own Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt with the International Wizarding Order of Merit. All of these wizards and witches fought as part of the Order of the Phoenix, one giving his life to stand up for justice and equality. If everyone could raise their glasses once more to applaud these upstanding citizens. Thank you all, and enjoy the festivities."

...

.

...

Hermione had finally managed to sneak away from the reporters whilst they refocused their attention back on Harry, making her way over to get a drink when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her out into the corridors. She was about to pull out her wand when she heard Ron's voice.

"Relax 'Mione it's just me."

"Ron you startled me."

"Crazy night huh?"

"Yes. I can't believe they did that and it was extra special that they gave our Slytherin classmates the recognition the deserved."

"Yeah I guess…just wished they had of given us some warning…" He grumbled before he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

She stiffened at the contact, not having expected nor wanted the kiss herself. She stood their stunned momentarily as he kissed her before she tried to pull away when he tried to coax her lips open. Ron stared down at her confused before he tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away with her hands on her chest.

"What are you doing Ron?" She whispered.

"What am I doing?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing Hermione? Your supposed to be kissing me back not pushing me away?"

"Kissing you back?" She echoed confused.

"Yes back!"

"Why on earth would I kiss you back?" She screeched. Hermione had no clue what was going on and it frightened her. It felt like she had started reading a new book three quarters of the way through, missing vital information in early chapters.

"What's the matter with you Hermione? Your supposed to kiss me back. We're meant to be starting our new lives together as girlfriend and boyfriend. I had actually wanted to start this with you before now, but you seemed so distracted during the trials."

"What lives? When did I agree to this?"

Hermione was now very scared. She didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings but she had no clue what was going on. The thought of her and Ron dating made her cringe. There had been time when she had developed feelings for Ron, but that had changed back in sixth year when he refused to notice her. She wanted passion and love, and she wanted someone to notice her and love her for her. It might have only been a crush with Ron, but he had destroyed his shot with her when he had snogged Lavender. He had hinted at a relationship with her for a couple of years and then like she didn't matter he had another girl in his arms. No she wanted that spark that she had felt with that one night she had had with Draco Malfoy. Memories of the night flashed through her mind, causing her to blush before she pushed past them. They were just that, memories.

"Come on 'Mione. Everyone knows we are perfect for one another. We were always going to get together after the war and I've waited long enough."

He bent down to kiss her again but Hermione saw it coming this time and dodged his clumsy attempt.

"You listen here Ronald Weasley. I don't know what you are talking about. My plans after the war have always been to find my parents. I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to find and see, no I need to see my parents again. I need to return their memories no matter how long it takes. I'm sorry if I've given you any other impression but I don't share any romantic feelings for you. I love you as brother and as a friend."

"Don't lie Hermione! You don't have to play hard to get anymore. You've liked me since our years at Hogwarts!" Ron's face began to flush with anger now.

"I did once. I had feelings for you in sixth year but you choose Lavender instead. It hurt at the time, but someone helped me through and made realize something very important." I deserve more than waiting for someone to admit to liking me. I deserve more than to be a convenience to be used, but she didn't voice that. "I moved on Ron. I haven't had romantic feelings for you since then."

Ron stood shocked for a moment before stuttering out, "Who!"

"Who what?"

"Who are you dating Hermione. Whoever it is they don't deserve you! We belong together!"

Hermione reached out and cupped his hands in hers. She spoke gently. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I need a break from the war, magic and death. I'm going to find my parents and spend time with them to undoubtedly repair the damage I have caused in our relationship. I haven't dated anyone since Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball in fourth year and I have no desire to date anyone. I am sorry that you believe we are meant to be together because I don't. I don't share those feelings. Take the time to reevaluate Ron. You are still one of best friends and I don't want to loose that. I just can't be more than that."

Not waiting for a reply, she slipped out of his grasp and apparated home. She had already informed Harry of her decision earlier. She would send owls out tomorrow morning to let the rest of her friends know. She just hoped Ron would understand when she returned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't actually known if Hermione would be the first muggleborn to receive an Order of Merlin – I would assume so given the past society – even though technically speaking she isn't a muggleborn anymore but she doesn't know that yet…

Oh and if anyone was wondering Ron's kiss was meant to come out of nowhere. Hermione had missed the queues Ron had been giving her all night. And she is defiantly in big denial that the reason her feelings for Ron stopped only because she began to grow feelings for a certain blonde ferret…

Let me know what you guys thought!


	10. Chapter VIII

**CHAPTER VIII**

 _October 1_ _st_ _1998_

\- The Ministry of Magic -

Valencia and Caius waited patiently for their two sons to arrive home from the Celebration Party at the Ministry of Magic. They had expected the party to be drab, people still too hung up on the events of the war to really enjoy anything but they were wrong. Most of Wizarding England had come together to celebrate victory against Voldemort and to remember those who scarified their lives. Valencia's eyes were red ringed from crying. She had been unable to hold back the tears of pride as she watched her daughter receive the Order of Merlin First class, and her two sons, even despite the horrible things Celso had to do, receive the International Wizarding Order of Merit.

They had intended to approach Hermione tonight but the presentation of awards had delayed them and by the time the reporters had got their fill she had disappeared. It had actually sent Valencia into a panic, thinking that she had lost her daughter again until her husband and pulled her along to speak to speak to Harry Potter. The roar of the fireplace broke her from her thoughts as she watched as Celso and Blaise stumble through.

Before her sons could register their parents waiting for them, she pounced on them hugging them fiercely.

"I'm so proud of you boys."

"Mamma…we've already been through this already…" Celso laughed out.

Caius smiled over the top of his wife's head. "Well we're just that proud of you but there is something that your we need to discuss with you."

Celso and Blaise seated themselves across from their parents, worry creasing on their faces before Caius continued.

"We would like to discuss your sister, Artemisia. We have found her. Actually we've believed it was her for a few years now but it wasn't safe to act on those thoughts."

"My twin…you know where Artemisia is? Who she is?"

His mother nodded at him. "We prayed that when gave her up she would be blessed with a loving family and she would be safe away from Voldemort. Ironically she was safe but found her way into the war anyway. We would need a sample of her blood to verify one hundred percent that she is Artemisia but we can tell. We can see past the glamour spell that was put on her. The glamour was never meant to alter her appearance drastically. She still looks the same the glamour just hides her identity – her skin colour changes, her hair and eye colour. But as she has grown older the glamour as weakened. She looks exactly like my sister. She is our Artemisia.

She lived safely with muggles for most of her childhood until she was admitted into Hogwarts. She became best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and fought against Voldemort. Hermione Granger is Artemisia, your little sister."

Blaise stared at Celso in shock. Hermione Granger was his sister. He couldn't believe it and yet it felt right. His sister was intelligent, stubborn, strong and…

"Bloody hell!" Blaise jumped up, yelling.

"What?" Celso asked.

"My best mate…Drake… he slept with my sister!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I do pity the poor unsuspecting Draco. I can just imagine the conversion between Draco, Blaise, Celso and Caius…heaven forbid if Lucius was there too.

Warning, my stories always have dark parts to them – I love dark themes – and as such the next chapter will be jumping into a dark theme of the plot…you have been warned…


	11. Chapter IX

**CHAPTER IX**

 _January 7_ _th_ _1999 – Present Day_

\- Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic -

Hermione stared blankly at the empty photo frames along the wall that once housed some of her most important childhood memories. More tears streamed down her face but she didn't move a muscle to wipe them away. They weren't going to stop and her sleeves were now too damp anyway. She looked around her childhood home no longer able to recognize the empty shell it now was. Stiffly, she bent over and pulled the suitcase of belongings she had packed and protected before she had cast the memory charm on her parents in what felt like eons ago.

She dragged the suitcase behind her, her body felt like lead with each step. Her body was that stiff and her mind that numb that she hadn't noticed the family that had apparated at the edge of the property. Releasing the handle of the suitcase, it cluttered to the ground as she raised her wand and cast spells to prevent the muggles around her from noticing anything out of the ordinary.

She turned around and faced her home once more and her heart felt it was being ripped in two. Agony, despair, guilt, failure and anger tore at her, ripping it apart piece by piece. She stared at the empty house thinking only one thing – destroy. There was nothing left, no memories, and no people, just a cold empty house. She raised her wand oblivious to her name being called out behind her and yelled "INCENDIO!"

She didn't have time to appreciate her old home burning when she saw a flash of green skim past her ear. She whirled around and came face to face with Rabastan Lestrange. Seeing his face her body was no longer lethargic. No it had purpose – anger and hatred pumping through her veins demanding her to hurt and destroy him.

Before he could attack again she cast two spells in quick succession, "INCARCEROUS! SECTUMSEMPRA!"

She didn't care that she used a Dark Spell. All she cared about was making sure that Rabastan Lestrange suffered. A smile tugged at her lips as he screamed in pain until she noticed the smirk on his face. He was bound, covered in cuts, gushing blood, and he dared to smile. Hermione raised her wand once more, an unforgivable curse forming on her lips, "Cruc–"

An arm around her waist pulling her back and a gentle hand over her wand hand startled Hermione and she found herself staring into a very worried face of Blaise Zabini. Hermione's shock was only momentary, her anger resurfacing.

"Move." She growled, hatred burning once more in her eyes.

"No." He said firmly before he stole the wand out of her hands. She tried to attack him and grab her wand back but the person behind her pinned her arms down wrapping his body around hers.

"Enough Hermione."

"NO! Let me go! Give me my wand back! I'm not finished."

"Yes you are." Celso whispered in her ear gently. "Trust me Hermione. You don't ever want to ever cast that curse. It will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"No…! You're wrong! I'll regret not casting it. He deserves it. I have to…" Her voice trembled.

She began struggling in his arms again and Blaise cupped her face in hand using his finger to stroke her skin in an effort to calm her. She continued to try and break free, a vicious need consuming her, but after a couple of minutes that anger and desperation began to die out replaced with despair as the tears returned.

"That's it Hermione. Just relax." He whispered as he used his fingers to wipe the tears away. He nodded to Celso, signally him to take over.

Celso loosened his hold Hermione, before turning her in his arms and picking her up. Her head lolled against his chest, his shirt soaked with her tears. She clutched his shirt with her hands tightly, burying her head against his chest instinctively seeking out comfort.

"Take her back to the Manor. I'll deal with him." He growled.

Blaise twirled around, rage at Lestrange for casting the Killing Curse at Hermione which only missed her by inches. Mad at him for causing Hermione so much grief and pain that she was using dark magic and was ready to use an Unforgivable. He reached down and punched Lestrange in the face, satisfied with sound of his nose bone's breaking. It was the least that Lestrange deserved, and all that Blaise could afford to give now. Pocketing Hermione's wand, he grabbed Lestrange roughly and apparated over to the Auror Department.

Celso glanced down at his little sister in her arms, his heart in turmoil. The girl in his arms wasn't the girl he remembered from the battle or the trials. What had Lestrange done to her, to cause her to act so recklessly and violently? One thing he knew for sure was that neither Blaise nor he would let her cast that curse no matter what she felt. He wasn't going to let her throw her life away to dark magic. He glanced at the home noticing the whole house was engulfed but the fire was magically contained so that it didn't spread to the gardens or neighboring homes.

Bending down he picked up the suitcase he had seen her wheel behind her when she had first exited the home, a determined look pained on her face.

"It's okay Hermione, our little Artemisia. I'm taking you home."

Hermione was too busy lost inside her pain that the words didn't register in her mind else she would have protested that she had no home. Celso released the glamour spell so that the muggles could see the fire and get help to put it out as he apparated back to safety of the Zabini home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter takes placed three months after Chapter VII and VIII in case anyone missed the dates at the start of the chapter…a lot can happen in three months...which I'll be exploring in later chapters. I've been battling this headache all night and it's not going away any time soon so I think now would be a good time to stop writing. Until the next chapter…


	12. Chapter X

**CHAPTER X**

\- Zabini Manor -

Valencia and Caius waited nervously for the arrival of their children. They were anxious to finally be able to reveal the truth to Artemisia. What they didn't expect to see was a distraught looking Celso apparating into the manor carrying their daughter, who was clinging to him like the world depended on it. Except it wasn't a friendly reunion hug, no, Hermione remained unresponsive in his arms. Not moving a muscle. Not making a sound. They rushed over to Celso immediately.

"What happened?" Valencia asked.

"When we arrived she burning down her own home. She looked so empty, alone. Not at all like the girl I remember fighting against Voldemort."

"What would possess her to do that? Was anyone one inside?"

"We didn't even check to see if anyone was inside. There wasn't time. It went up to quickly…and Hermione…she needed help. It has something to do with Rabastan Lestrange. He was there. He attacked her, but Hermione outclassed him with magic. She ready to cast the Cruciatus Curse."

He saw his parents freeze abruptly.

"That doesn't sound like our Artemisia. She would never cast something so dark."

"I don't know what Lestrange did, but he did something, because she was going to cast it. The only reason she didn't was because Blaise and I physically forced her to stop. She wanted to cast that spell more than anything in the world. Something has happened since she's been gone. The girl that Blaise I just found was dangerous and reckless. She was full of pain and anger. She scared me out there dad. I've done some horrible things, but I've been fortunate enough to be given a second chance. I didn't loose myself to the darkness. Hermione she's given up. She's drowning in it and doesn't care. And that scare's me. Blaise too."

Caius knew exactly where his son was coming from. Ever since Voldemort's return before he was finally defeated, they were the exact same fears that he had about Celso and Blaise.

"Come on son. Let's take her to her room and let her rest. When she wakes up, we can tell her about us and let her know that we're here for her, no matter what Lestrange has done to her. We're family."

He nodded his head, following his father up the stairs.

"Where's Blaise?"

"Taking Lestrange to the Auror Department and hopefully giving him a few broken bones along the way."

As they approached her bedroom, his father opened the door allowing Celso to slip in, and gently lay Hermione on the bed. It was only then that he could really take in Hermione's appearance. It seems it wasn't only mentally that Hermione had taken a beating. Her clothes weren't as immaculate as they normally were. Small puncture hole's here and there. Her skin in areas was decorated by dry blood and shallow cuts. Dark circles marred the skin under her eyes, highlighting Hermione's inability to sleep and traumatized responses. And whilst her face wasn't filthy, it had just enough dirt on it that he could just see the tracks of the tears running down her face. It seemed Celso wasn't alone in noticing. His mother having dropped Hermione's trunk rather forcefully on the ground as she noticed and his father cursing under his breathe.

Knowing how much it pained Valencia to have their daughter returned to them at last, frail and hurt, and that she needed some time alone with Hermione to just be a mother for a moment, he nodded at Celso.

"Let your mother clean her up. Let's go check Hermione's house and make sure no one was in there, and see if anything can be salvaged for her. I'm sure the muggle authorities will be swarming the place trying to figure out what's going on. We should tie up any loose ends."

Valencia remained staring at her daughter, asleep on the bed, unnaturally still, as her husband and son left to return back to Hermione's childhood home. Her heart broke once more as she took in the appearance of her daughter. She should have been there to shelter her daughter from the pain she was experiencing, but she would be there now.

Lifting her wand at Hermione, she spoke quietly so not to wake her daughter, "Tergeo". She watched as the blood and dirt was removed from her skin within moments. Flicking her wand once more, she transfigured Hermione's jeans and blouse into a nice clean nightgown. Valencia pocketed her wand before walking over to adjoining bathroom, pulling out a small bowl that she used for decoration, she filled it with water and grabbed the small hand towel by the sink. She placed it on the bedside table, dragging a chair next to the bed for her to sit. Summoning a small tube of paste that she had creating during the war to help with minor injuries, she mixed the paste into the water before dunking the small hand towel in the bowel.

Taking her daughter's left hand, she gently dabbed the cuts and bruises on her daughter's hand away with the cloth. If this were the only way she could help her daughter she would sit her and wash and clean away every single scar on her body if that's what it took. This was not how Valencia imagined her family being reunited, but she would not ask for more. She was grateful to have her daughter back, and now that they were reunited the would make sure she had every ounce of support, love and help that she could ever need.

...

.

...

When Harry had first arrived at the Auror Department for his shift today, he hadn't of thought it would have been a memorable day. Well memorable was probably not the best word to use. Most of the Death Eaters had been caught and brought to justice save for a few here and there. At Hogwarts, an Auror had always seemed the most suitable job for him. But he was tiring of it. Of hunting, of fighting. He supposed he had seen enough war when battling for his life against Voldemort. It was only now that he realized how tired of it all that he actually was. When the last of the Death Eaters were all caught, he was going to retire. Truth be told, he had no clue what he was going to do when he finished. Maybe he would try out Quidditch for a career, which was the only other thing he could see himself doing. It was in this state of ponder, with no new news on the last remnants of the Death Eaters hiding that Blaise Zabini entered the Auror Office with a bound Lestrange.

Harry wasn't the only one shocked. In fact it was only when Blaise angrily shoved a grinning and manic bound Lestrange to the floor that everyone realized that Rabastan Lestrange had been caught. That left his brother Rodolphus Lestrange and Anthony Dolohov uncaptured. Thorfinn Rowle had been discovered and imprisoned last month. Reacting first Harry rushed over to Blaise wand drawn at Lestrange.

"What happened? How did you find him?"

"I didn't." Blaise growled.

"Then how…"

"He attacked Hermione." 

"What?!" Harry yelled. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Physically she is fine, but Potter, everywhere else she isn't. Something happened between Lestrange," he spat the name out with disgust, "and Hermione. He tried to kill her…" Blaise paused bending over to whisper into Harry's ears only. "And she tried to kill him."

Harry's own eyes grew wide. He couldn't imagine Hermione ever try to kill anyone. Injure, yes. Maim, yes if she had to. But kill? Sure in a life a death situation everyone was capable, but the way Blaise had phrased it, made it seem like that wasn't the case.

"Where is she now?"

"At my house. My brother took her back home to rest."

"Potter." Dawlish, Head of the Auror Department, drawled, "You go with Zabini to check on Miss Granger. We'll take care of him."

Harry nodded his head in thanks and looked at Blaise in confirmation. Blaise grabbed Harry's arm to apparate him over the manor, not saying anything. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn't get the words Lestrange had said to him out of his head.

"You think you can keep me away from Hermione? She. Is. Mine. We have done things you couldn't even dream of in your darkest dreams, little weak Zabini. I will have her either alive or dead."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello readers! Sorry it's been a while since updates. After months of not being able to find the time to write, I have returned. I have just finished my other Draco and Hermione story, At Last, and wanted to get that one finished before I started on this one. If you are wanting to read a completed Hermione and Draco story, please feel free to read my first Draco and Hermione fanfiction. In the meantime I will be endeavoring to continue writing this story.

Thank you ever so for your patience, and hope after such a long time you enjoy the next few chapters.

For those of you who may not know the spell, Tergeo, is a cleaning spell used to clean off blood, dust or grease of a target.

Thank you so much to the **23 Reviews, 131 Followers, 54 Favorites and 1 Communities.** WOW! I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations.


	13. Chapter XI

**CHAPTER XI**

\- Zabini Manor -

Hermione whimpered as she stared at the door in front of her. Not here again. She didn't want to be here. But as usual, the choice was not hers, as she was propelled towards the dark purple wooden door by an unknown force. A force that felt heavy and oppressive.

The door was the entrance to a small, lilac Victorian style house. A place where her parents had found sanctuary in their new, yet false lives. Another whimper escaped her lips as the door creaked open, nothing but darkness consuming the inside of the house. She couldn't see anything inside from the darkness, and Hermione instinctively backed away from the house, seeking to escape from the nightmare of the house that tormented her every time she closed her eyes. She took another step backwards, and the hair on the back of her head stood up, as she could feel unseen eyes watching and judging her every move.

Her body began to shake as she held her arms tightly against her waist, sobs now escaping her mouth. She stared into the black void knowing what was coming, but not being able to escape. Even though she knew it was coming, it scared her just as much each time it happened. The darkness shot out of the house, in long thin tendrils, like arms from the monster hiding under your bed. It wrapped itself forcefully around her body, pulling her unwilling frame through the threshold of the house. The more she stared in the darkness, the more scared she became. Morphing from its inky depths, eyes appeared, watching and judging, condemning even. Eyes that she had known her whole life. She could feel their hatred of her, their disappointment at her abandonment.

Hermione didn't bother to turn around and look for the exit. The door was always swallowed by the black void. Her eyes darted around the blackness surrounding her, searching for any other way to escape. She locked her gaze on a sole door ahead of her. Sprinting forward she rushed to the door throwing her hands around the doorknob, desperately seeking to open it. No matter how hard she pulled however the door wouldn't budge. She kept trying however, desperately throwing her weight against it, until she felt something oozing around the doorknob.

She let the doorknob go abruptly, breathing heavily as she stared at now bloody hands. Long strands pulling away from the door sinking into her skin. From the cracks around the door, blood seeped out as well, pouring onto the floor in a torrent. It wasn't long until Hermione found herself sinking in the blood. Screaming to someone, anyone to help her to no avail. She felt a pair of bloody hands grab her legs pulling her down, whilst another pushed her down from above. She felt the blood, the darkness, consuming her, drowning her. Leaving her with nothing but wispy voices of her parents.

" _You stole our memories away._ "

Hermione screamed in pain, as she felt the bloody handprints all over her body burning her skin. Each seemed to burn hotter and fiercer with each twisted and true word from her father and mother.

" _Because of you we died. Because of you we died a shadow of ourselves."_

Hermione continued screaming as loud as she could, until the there was nothing but blood and darkness that it consumed her inside and out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **samantha1987:** Thank you! Now you don't have to wait for more! Planning to get back into the swing with weekly updates.

 **marianna79:** It shouldn't be too long until you find out what happened. You may or may not be right…my lips are sealed. =P

 **SuzyRoo1of1:** I'm happy you're still enjoying the story. Hopefully you can continue to enjoy the new ones after such a long break between updates.

 **ShilohSnake:** Unfortunately for Blaise and Hermione it's not going to get any easier at the moment.

 **Kei:** I'm glad you like Celso. I wanted to leave Blaise "innocent" per se in regards to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and the only way to do that was to have a big brother take the fall and protect him from Voldemort. Celso has a good heart that's been bruised and battered after all he's witnessed and had to do. But he has a chance at a new life and start, and for the first time is looking at the future with hope.

 **ladylove001:** Hope after such a long break you are still interesting in reading more. Thank you.

 **KissMiInk:** LOL. I think everyone writer torments their readers at one point. Though I do admit, the chapter I left it on before the unexpected break was properly not the best. But then again it wasn't planned. You are left hanging no more. =P

 **dramoinelover143:** "moreeeeeee plzzzzzzzzzz" – requested accepted.

 **Superemopowerz:** I'm a cruel cruel writer. I love putting my characters through hell. I think it makes the story that much more interesting.

 **hokkaido999:** Enjoy the latest update of chapters!

 **Rissa1986:** I will be trying to do an update at least once a week now that I am back from my unexpected break between writing.


	14. Chapter XII

**CHAPTER XII**

\- Zabini Manor -

Hermione's throat ached as she screamed out, tossing herself awake on the silk sheets beneath her. Another scream pierced the room as she felt hands on either side of her arms, and she started to struggle violently fearing returning to that black abyss once more. It wasn't until she felt the silk dip beneath her, a body behind pulling her tightly against it, and her arms restrained that she begun to take in the room around her. The sounds around her.

Even as she began to relax, Celso's arms around her didn't. For minutes they had tried to wake their sister from her nightmare but to no avail. The terror on her face, the terror in her screams as he and Blaise reached out to sooth her had all his protective instincts raring up. He would hold her until she knew she was safe, protected, home. He would hold her whilst Blaise calmed her down.

Hermione stared with wide eyes as a hand came towards her face, shuddering in relief when she finally identified Blaise Zabini in front her, his fingers delicately brushing against her cheek in a smoothing manner.

"It's okay Hermione." He whispered, his voice hoarse, like he was afraid to even dare to speak any louder and startle her once more. "Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe. Your with me and Celso, we won't let anything hurt you."

He continued to repeat the words over and over again, until Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed into his brother's arms, savoring the hug, the warmth and safety it provided. He lowered his arms, preparing to leave to get the vial of dreamless sleep, thinking she had fallen asleep once more. It had been frightening to see her so afraid, so in pain. It had startled both Celso and him for a moment, before they tried everything they could to awake her to no avail. He would have the potion ready in case. He would not let her suffer another moment of that terror that haunted her dreams again. Her quiet voice though halted him as he readied himself off the bed.

"Why am I here Blaise? And where exactly is here?"

She didn't move as she asked, nor open her eyes, so Blaise gently cupped her hand in his.

"To talk."

"Talk?" She asked wearily.

"Yes. We came to see you at your home because there is something our family wants to talk to you about. After Lestrange showed up, we brought you…" his voice caught as he breathed out the word "home."

She stiffened in his brother's arms. He could feel her hand tensing in his. He wasn't sure if it was at the mention of Lestrange or the way the strange tone that had woven in as he had said _home_.

"How did you know I was there? I went away. No one knew when I was coming back."

Behind Hermione, Celso replied, "We spelled your home. We had wanted to talk to you about something important the night of the Celebration Party. But we left it too late, and then you were gone. Potter had said that you had left to find your parents. We knew it was important to you even though we desperately wanted, no needed to speak to you. We would never take you away from that, so we put a small spell on your house. When you returned we would know. We figured you'd return with your family and back to your life. We didn't expect to see you like that. See you against Lestrange. See you torch your family home."

"What was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Hermione…I…I don't think now is the right time. You need to rest–"

"What was so important?" She opened her eyes, leveling her gaze at Celso daring him to defy her question.

Celso looked Blaise, a pained a concerned expression washed on both of their faces.

"…Hermione…"

"What. Was. So. Important?" She asked again. She didn't understand why she pressed again, but knew by the way they were speaking, the expressions on their face that it was important. In their eyes at least. She was curious. Curious to know. Curious to hope that it could temporarily hide her from her pain.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you burned your house down, and I'll tell what we needed to talk you about."

She grimaced at the recollection of burning her home. It had supposed to be soothing. Washing away the pain, but instead she had felt nothing as her house burnt down. The memories, the objects, the feelings. She had only felt empty.

"It's my house. I can do what I wish with it."

"Hermione." Blaise growled. "That's not an answer and you know it. Why did you burn your house down?"

"I didn't want it anymore." She replied back coldly. "It's not my home. I don't have a home. It's just a building full of memories. Memories I don't want."

"You can't escape them by burning it down." Blaise replied soothingly, his heart aching at her pain.

"But I did. Your turn."

Hermione watched as Blaise and Celso shared a look. A look that seemed to comprise of hope, anguish and confusion, before Celso spoke.

"We wanted to talk to you about family. Our family isn't whole Hermione. We've been missing a sister all these years. Blaise's twin. My younger sister."

"Your mother mentioned that in the trials…" She murmured. "But what has that got to do with me? Do you want help finding her? I'm not the most qualified person for the that task."

"No Hermione." Celso shook his head, drawing his body away from hers. He grabbed her other hand, leaving Hermione with her back against the pillows, each of the Zabini brothers holding one of her hands, as if they were afraid it was for the last time. "We already found her."

She waited for him to continue, but when he didn't elaborate further she stared at them even more puzzled.

"I don't understand…"

"We went to speak to our sister at the Celebration Party. To meet her for the first time as brother and sister, as we were always meant to be." Blaise finished. "We went to see you."

Hermione continued to stare in confusion before the meaning of their words dawned on her. She started shaking her head.

"No. No that's not possible. You're wrong."

"We're not wrong Hermione. You're our sister."

"Your wrong. That doesn't make any sense. I'm a muggleborn. I don't look anything like you. I'm not adopted."

"Yes you do. Hermione I've seen pictures of parents. They may love you, they may have raised you, and be your parents in every way but blood but we're still your family as well. You don't look like them. Blaise and I look more like Papa. And you look more like Mamma and Zia…ah sorry like our Aunt…" he amended. "There are similarities between us that you can't deny."

"I can deny them." Hermione screeched, her voice wavering. "Because there aren't any. I don't have your skin tone or your hair colour."

"Haven't you noticed how each year, your skin seems to grow a shade darker, and your hair smoother?"

"That means nothing. Part of growing up."

"Hermione you can tan, but you can't change your skin tone as you grow up. I know what were saying is scaring you but you have to trust us. Mamma doesn't have dark skin, only father. It seems the males on our side of the family seem to carry the darker skin tones than the females. We had another sister, Nasira, but she died at birth. Mamma told us that she was beautiful when she first held her, her skin much like yours. Slightly more than tan, but not quiet dark either. When our parents gave you up to save you from Voldemort, they cast a glamour charm to veil you, the true you from the world. But over time that glamour has weakened. It's still there but barely. As you grew older you thought you were changing due to age, but really it was just the glamour fading away piece by piece.

I know it's hard to believe, to understand, but it's the truth. Our Zia, sorry Aunt, we've seen pictures of her and you look so much like her. Mamma too. We can remove the last of the glamour from you if that would help. But were not lying to you. In our hearts we know its true."

Hermione smirked at Celso weakly. "Go on then. Remove the glamour. It doesn't exist so when nothing happens you'll know I was right."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her, amused at her refusal and a little relieved she was no longer terrified, but he himself now terrified that their sister wouldn't believe even with evidence. Didn't want to believe. Didn't want to know. He waved his wand as his Mamma had shown him to remove the glamour whilst Celso opened the bedside cabinet draw and produced a small handheld silver mirror, placing it on her lap.

Hermione picked the mirror up. "See nothing happened."

But she paused, staring at the reflection. The same miserable self was staring back at her, but something was different. Her hair. It had stopped being a frizzy mess a couple of years ago, falling elegantly in waves and soft curls. But it was no longer brown. No she was staring at dark chocolate brown hair, so dark it was almost black. She examined herself more carefully. Her eyes remained the same. Dark chocolate just like Blaise's. No that was just coincidence. She had always had this eye colour. Her eyes moved from the mirror to stare at her skin on her arms. It was different somehow. Not darker, still tanned but it seemed the colour tone had changed ever so subtly making it appear darker. Disgusted she threw the mirror down on the bed. This was just a trick of the mind. She didn't understand why they were doing this to her but it was cruel.

"See nothing happened. Your wrong."

"The glamour is gone. You can tell, but you're still you."

"Enough with this glamour stuff already! Look I understand you lost your sister and that you want to see her again but it's not me."

"This is why we wanted to wait. So you'd be in a better frame of mind, to be open to the possibility."

"Oh I'm open to possibilities…but what your suggesting is impossible. I'm not adopted…"

She stopped as Celso sliced the tip of his finger on a knife that he must of grabbed out of the bedside table as well, letting a drop of blood land on a piece of parchment below. He raised his wand whispering, " _sanguinem genus_ ".

Hermione watched as the blood droplet began to move, sinking into the parchment before appearing together as a series of lines and words. The first word that formed was a name. Ebenezer Zabini, followed by another, Kana Zabini. Two lines joined the names, with one protruding down the center of where they met, forming the third name, Caius Zabini. It was then Hermione understood what was happening. The spell was mapping his bloodline. Opposite Caius four names appeared on the parchment. Efren and Brielle Menatos, followed by their two children, Xaveria Fotiadus and Valencia Zabini. A single line connected Caius to Valencia, with four branches forming from them, their children. Celso Ebenezer Zabini, Nasira Kana Zabini, Blaise Ambrus Zabini and Artemisia Brielle Zabini. Celso's own named was written with thicker characters to distinguish his name from the rest.

Hermione stared at the parchment once more before saying. "See I'm not on there."

"That's because Hermione Granger isn't your birth name. Try the spell." Celso held the knife and her wand out to Hermione.

"I don't need to."

"Are you afraid that if you do, you'll be wrong?"

"No." She grumbled.

"Then what's the harm in the spell?"

She stared at the knife and her wand before shakily taking them from his grasp. She would do the damn thing just to prove once and for all that they were wrong. She sliced the tip of her finger, albeit a little harshly in her haste, a few drops falling on the second and blank piece of parchment in front of them. She raised her wand repeating the spell, " _sanguinem genus_ ".

Except the blood didn't move as she expected. There was no Henry Granger. No Jean Granger. No Hermione Granger, daughter of Henry and Jean. In fact her blood was mapping the exact same tree as Celso's, right down to the last name written in thicker calligraphy – Artemisia Brielle Zabini. She stared at the parchment for a moment longer before she stood up and began shaking.

"No. No. It's all wrong. It's all wrong. I'm not adopted. I'm the daughter of Henry and Jean Granger. Muggles. I'm a muggle born witch. They're my family. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm not Artemisia Zabini. I can't be. I have no family. There gone."

The words echoed in her mind unleashing a torrent of anguish and despair through her once more. Oh god. She had killed her only family. They were dead because of her. And now Celso and Blaise were claiming that she was their family too. Oh god that couldn't be true. She couldn't have another family. But what if it was. What if she really was Artemisia. She stared at Celso and Blaise, who looked like they were about to say something. The hope in their eyes, it destroyed her. She couldn't do it. She already had a family and killed them. She couldn't risk them being right. She couldn't risk losing another family. So she did the only thing she could think of doing. Something complete alien to her. She ran. She fled past them out in the corridors, ignoring their shouts. She couldn't stay here. She had to leave. She had leave before more people got hurt. Even if what they said was true, she didn't belong here. She didn't deserve to be here.


	15. Chapter XIII

**CHAPTER XIII**

\- Zabini Manor -

Draco had left the manor, seeking out his best friend Blaise for a bit of fun. He was in need of something fun, or anything really to distract from his thoughts on Hermione. Ever since he had seen her in her gown at the ball she had consumed his mind once more. Now that she had left to find her parents, he was cursing himself for only telling that she was beautiful and that Weasley had better of stopped ignoring her. Ronald Weasley. Hermione could do better. Yes over the years, he had to admit he had proved a more capable wizard than Draco had given him credit for but she still deserved someone better. He should have said something more, or just realized how distracted she had been. He had passed it off nerves regarding the party. But it had been more than that. If he had of picked up, maybe he could have gone with her. Helped her find her parents. He would have liked to have met the people who could have raised such an incredible woman. So here he was appearing on Blaise's doorstep seeking refuge from Hermione Granger. Tormenting him without even trying from probably miles around the world.

Yet when the stepped inside the manor, shouts of alarm, and the stomping of running feet on maple floors had him pausing by the entrance foyer. His eyes tracked over the movement all around him, not really understanding for a moment what was happening. Caius and Valencia hurriedly walked out of the parlor followed by a startled Harry Potter. What was Potter doing here he wondered. A dark haired woman, wand gripped tightly in her hand, was running as quickly as she could down the ornate maple staircase. Behind her Blaise and Celso were in pursuit shouting. It took the time for her to reach the end of the staircase before he realized that they were screaming Hermione's name.

"Hermione! It's okay! You don't have to be afraid!"

"Hermione!"

Instincts taking over he stretched his arms out just as Hermione prepared to barrel past him, engulfing her in a large hug. His heart clenched as she shuddered in his touch before struggling violently.

"Let me go Draco! Let! Me! Go!"

Like hell he would. In this state he wasn't letting her out of his sight. He gripped her more tightly around the waist, his spare hand reaching up to cup her face, forcing her tear streaked eyes and cheeks to look him the eye.

"Breathe Hermione. Breathe."

"Let me go." She cried out again. "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here. Please. Please Draco."

Another tear dropped down her cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb, but continued to stroke his finger against her cheek in an attempt to sooth her.

"Okay Hermione. It's going okay. Tell me why you have leave, and I'll take you out of here."

"I can't be here. They…they're...I…I can't be Artemisia…please Draco…I can't be here…I killed them…I can't kill another…I be around another…the idea…I just…"

He released her cheek, pressing her against him in a fierce and protective hug. He sighed in relief as she curled around his body. Artemisia. He looked up questioningly at Blaise. Then over at his parents. Did they think that Hermione was Artemisia? He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

"You'll take me away." She mumbled against his chest.

"I would, if I thought that's what you needed, but I don't think it is."

Not giving her a chance to argue her lifted her in his arms, carrying her over into the parlour room. He could feel the others watching and following him, but when he entered the room, Blaise held his hand out and they stopped not entering. He nodded at Draco, and watched hidden in the shadows of the door along with the rest of the Zabini's and Potter.

He sat down on the large sofa, pulling her against his chest in front of the warmth of the fire. He returned to stroking her cheek.

"Why did you mention Artemisia, Hermione?" He asked gently. "You know that she is Blaise's twin sister. Celso's younger sister."

"And me. They said it's me."

"And that terrifies you. Why? Would it be so awful to be a Zabini?"

"Yes." She croaked out and he saw the Zabini's stiffen in shock at her response.

"There dead because of me Draco. I killed my parents. There all I know…they raised me…they loved me even when they found out I was different. I was meant to protect them but instead I killed them. I lost my family. I can't have another family. Don't you understand I don't deserve another. I can't have another one. I can't destroy another one."

He rolled Hermione over so her face was against his chest, her back to the fireplace. She snuggled deeper against him, like he would protect her from everything bad thing in the world. He knew that his best friend needed him, scared that Hermione was ashamed of them but Hermione needed him more. Once he took care of Hermione he would seek out his best friend and his family, make them sure they had heard that she hadn't meant she didn't want to be related to a Zabini. But Hermione came first. She would always come first for him. Draco didn't believe in the slightest that she had killed her parents. Hermione would never be capable of such a thing. And he would be here to help her remember that to. But first she needed to rest. She was too upset. Too distraught. He began to sing a lullaby that his mother had always sung to him when he had been upset growing up.

"Don't make me sleep. Please don't make me sleep. They hate me. They hate for forgetting."

"No one hates you Hermione. No one will hurt you either." He vowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If anyone is wondering why she didn't simply apparate out, well she's a bit fragile right now and isn't thinking straight. The manor, also like Malfoy Manor as barriers to prevent apparating in and out. At the moment they are set so no one can apparate out.


	16. Reviews, Followers and Favourites

**Reviews, Followers and Favourites**

Thank you so much for the **40 Reviews** , **162 Followers** , **66 Favourites** , and **1 Community** inclusion. WOW!

 **gginsc:** Thank you for your comment. I both agree and disagree with you – though I completely understand what you are saying. I agree to a point, but I still personally find the idea interesting because she was still raised as a Muggle, and her way of thinking I think would be a refreshing shake up to the "pure blood" world.

 **KyloRen'sgirl21:** Thank you! I hope it keeps being interesting for you and other readers!

 **Wintersong1954:** I can only hope I don't disappoint. I believe that blood, family, friends, love, memories, pain and experiences all shape who we are for better or worse. I wanted to explore a Hermione and Draco fanfiction that challenged who Hermione was. I don't think Hermione has ever let anyone tell her who she has to be, she'll fight through everything to come out on top, maybe not the same as she started but still her. Hope you continue to enjoy.

 **Percabethbooklion:** Thanks! I love writing scenes like that. I love imagining dark landscapes and immersing myself into the scenes I imagine. I can only hope that I can write what I am imagining clearly.

 **Green Eyed Lana Lee:** I agree…and I am bad a proof reading. I do one before I publish a chapter, and after ever ten or so chapters I go back to previously ten chapters prior and amend any mistakes I find. Hopefully there isn't too many that make it difficult to read. **T** hank you so very much for many reviews, and for taking the time to share you thoughts. I greatly appreciate the time you have taken to do so. This long section is just for you!

Even in the original novels, I feel these each of the families has a sense of love for their family, even if it is a twisted form of it in comparison to say the family love of the Weasley's or Potter's for example. I didn't think it would be too implausible to extend that out a little further. I'm glad you enjoyed Hermione and Draco's hug. At this stage I think that they share that awkward but loveable friendship relationship. They've had a hidden moment of passion (unknown to everyone else), and an understanding of one another. The sparks of something more! =P

It took me a while to plan out all the trials and proceedings. Lots of characters to make sure are included and their full names. It took a while in some instances to find first names that seemed a 'suitable' fit. If these people are on trial they would definitely have their full names used. Before I start a story I have, which can be an annoying habit, of creating and mapping out complex family trees. I love inventing the generations/manipulating existing generations and finding names to fit characters, original or not. I found the name Caius when I was searching for Italian names and it seemed to fit instantly for the Zabini patriarch.

I can't even imagine the pain of what the Zabini patriarchs are feeling knowing their daughter is so close but they can't reach her just quite yet. The end of the wizarding war and devastating toll on the wizarding world, and knowing that there's only four death eaters free would be a huge sigh of relief for everyone. Once they are all caught they'll be able to try to move on with their lives and past any loss and suffering. It's hard to do that when your constantly looking over your shoulder for fear of what lurks.

I wanted to have a 'defining moment' for Hermione and Draco, and I felt that the oblivating choice was a good idea. I think it shows that despite everything, she had the power to do so, that everything could go back to normal but some small feeling deep inside didn't want her to. Draco trying to come to terms with his feelings, feels the same thing. Deep down neither of them wants to return to the way things were.

Ron seems to always get the short end of the stick in my stories. Sorry Ron, I don't really hate you but there's always a character you need to use. Most of the children at Hogwarts had to grow up fast and didn't really have a chance to be children. Now after the war, they are trying to adjust to what it means to be an adult, how to deal with the repercussions of war and surviving an adult world full of ordinary jobs and no adventure. It's a bit of a culture shock for all of them, Ron included, he's just going receive the short end of the stick for a while…sorry Ron lovers.

Draco, in my opinion, is quite cheeky and whilst he and Hermione might not be ready to explore there feelings, Draco at least is aware of there presence and wants Hermione to know that he's there waiting for the right time.

Blood sample…well something like that may have happened in the last couple of chapters…or maybe in the future chapters…

I couldn't resist adding in the paragraph when Blaise realizes that his best friend slept with his sister…and better yet that he approved it at the time…and now his older brother and father know too. That would be one awkward conversation – Draco, Blaise, Celso and Caius.

I hope you enjoy Hermione's reaction when she discovers her biological bloodline, and no Blaise hasn't killed or maimed Draco yet. I think Blaise will be waiting for the right time to blackmail his best friend or make him squirm (just for fun).

I know the feeling. Sometimes I stop reading fanfictions so I can come back to them in a month or so and binge read all the chapters again!

I glad you are loving this story, and hope as I write more it continues to do so! Thank you again. Hope you enjoyed these last two chapters and the rest of your day!

 ** _To all my readers, enjoy the updates and your day too!_** Now where did I hide that chocolate…?


	17. Chapter XIV

**CHAPTER XIV**

\- Zabini Manor -

Draco stared down at the fragile woman in his arms. Her eyes only now having closed, as she finally drifted off to sleep. He stared at Hermione drinking her in. For a split moment he hadn't recognized her when she had barreled down the stairs, used to seeing her with her lighter brown hair, now a deep chocolate brown, so close to black. Her clothes had also thrown him for a loop. She was wearing only a long silk nightgown, which as gorgeous as it was on her didn't really seem her style. But as soon as he looked that second longer he knew it was Hermione. In fact now that he thought about it, had her skin developed a slightly more bronze tinge. He peered down again. It had. Her pale skin, not that she had ever been truly pale, had tanned over her years at Hogwarts, gracing her with a nice rich tone that balanced well with the rest of her features.

Sensing Blaise hovering behind him, he whispered, "Is it true? Do you really think Hermione is Artemisia?"

Looking defeated, Blaise only nodded, falling into the sofa chair next to them. He wasn't alone though. Potter accompanied Blaise, watching both him and Hermione like a hawk.

"How sure are you?"

"One hundred percent. We removed what was left of the glamour spell on her." He added hollowly. "And both she and Celso did a blood mapping spell. Understandably she'd still probably want a DNA card or whatever it is that muggles call it, but whether she likes the truth or not, we still remain her biological family."

"Blaise you do know that she didn't mean anything when I asked her about being a Zabini?"

"Do I? Maybe she is ashamed to be associated with us. We're everything she stands against." He grumbled.

"Look, I feel just as confused as Malfoy at the moment, but that's not Hermione. She wouldn't have supported your family at the trials if that was the case." Harry answered.

Draco added, "That's just the fear of losing her. The fear that you might never have a sister talking. Whatever is going through Hermione's mind isn't embarrassment, or shame."

Blaise sighed sinking further into the chair. "I know. I know. It's just…this wasn't how we imagined this was going to happen."

"What exactly did happen? I mean I come to visit, Hermione's fleeing like there's no tomorrow, your parents are freaked out, you and Celso are chasing after her."

"I honestly don't know what happened. We arrived at her house, Celso I, and she was burning it to the ground. Our parents went back to check it out and make sure no one was home. No one was hurt, and she spelled it to protect the muggles from the fire, but there's nothing left of it. Just the small trunk she took with her when she left. She'd only just lit it on fire when Lestrange came out of nowhere and tried to kill her."

"He what?" Draco growled.

"He tried to kill her with the killing curse. And Hermione, she tried to kill him too."

...

.

...

The first thing Hermione felt was the warmth of the fire licking her skin, as she opened her eyes and took in her surrounds. Against her wishes she had fallen asleep. Except she had actually slept this time, free of torment from the horrible nightmares that had plagued her non-stop. Her gaze fell on Draco's face, sleeping contently next to her. What was it about him that she found herself so compelled around him. This man who once tormented her, this man who she had shared unbidden night of passion, always made her feel safe and whole. It was lulling her into a false sense of security. All she wanted was to do was curl back up against Draco, content in knowing that he would keep her safe but she couldn't afford to do that. Draco had gifted her with a reprieve of undisturbed sleep leaving her mind revitalized and she wasn't going to waste that opportunity. Quietly and gently, she eased herself of Draco careful not to wake him. She knew if he woke, she wasn't getting out of here. The Slytherin had too greater affect on her – her decision-making always seemed to fly out the window.

As she stood, she noticed that Blaise was also in the room, slumped asleep in chair across from them. He looked so uncomfortable but she dared not wake him. He would want to talk and she couldn't afford to that. Artemisia Zabini was not a priority for her, only revenge. Revenge against Rabastan Lestrange. Part of her just wanted to up and leave and not look back, but a part of her, a small part that hadn't died was beckoning her to at least leave a note. Whilst she may have given up caring about her own life, there where those who miraculously still cared. She owed them that at least.

Silently pulling her wand out off the coffee table, she summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

 _Draco, you seem to always find me when I most vulnerable. I am eternally grateful for the emotional shelter and compassion you have shown me. I hope that one day I can return the favour._

 _To the Zabini's I have always prided myself on logic and knowledge, but logic has failed me today. I cannot comprehend that I am Artemisia Zabini, and I sorry for my selfish actions but I cannot do this right now and probably not ever. You deserve to find her, to reunite your family and live in happiness. I cannot give you that. I will only disappoint you, bring you pain and death. I will not tear another family apart. It is better this way I promise._

 _Please tell Harry and Ron not to worry. This is something I have to do. ~ Hermione_

Not looking back, Hermione left the parchment on the table and crept out of the room. With the manor wards still up preventing apparation, she would have to leave the old fashioned away – out the front door and then once past the barriers she could leave. She had almost made it to the door unnoticed when a hand grabbed hers pulling her back. Swinging around she found herself face to face with an angry and worried Harry.

"So you're just planning to walk out? No goodbye, no explanations?"

"I left a note." She replied coldly.

"You left a note." Harry choked out. "Hermione what happened to you? You just found out your biologically related to the Zabini's and your pretending that nothing has changed, or that it hasn't even happened. Your distraught, the strong muggleborn brightest and bravest in her year, in so much pain that you were crying, and now your standing like you feel nothing. You're my best friend. Tell me what's going on. Let me help 'Mione."

Her eyes moved back towards the door, seeking the exit but Harry's next words halted her again.

"Please."

"You can't help Harry. This is something that I have to do by myself. The world has moved on after Voldemort, but I can't. It's not finished but I won't drag anyone else down with me."

Harry was so focused on listening to her, on watching her face to decipher any hidden meaning that he didn't even see Hermione raising her wand at him.

"What's going on is I have to finish what I started. I have to kill Rabastan Lestrange. I'm sorry Harry, but I won't take you down with me. _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Not wasting a moment longer, Hermione walked out the front door before anyone else showed up. She was aware of Harry's shocked eyes tracking her movement helplessly, before once free of the wards apparating away from Zabini Manor and towards the Auror Department where Lestrange would meet death once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I actually have the next chapter done as well, but every time I open the document to copy the chapter it freezes. I am hoping the document isn't corrupted so that I have to rewrite from scratch. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up in the next day or so. =)


	18. Chapter XV

**CHAPTER XV**

\- Auror Department -

Hermione expected to feel her body course with excitement as she entered the Auror Department, but instead the familiar feeling of despair and disappointment washed over her as she stared in dismay at a worn and partially destroyed Auror Office. Seeing her standing in the doorway, the nearest Auror approached her.

"What happened here?" She croaked out, dreading the answer.

Nervously he brushed his hand through his matted hair. "Lestrange. We were too cocky. Lestrange was just handed to us on a silver platter. One of the Auror's went into the cell too cocky and without taking the proper precautions. Lestrange killed him and escaped, stolen wand in tow."

The Auror continued talking, but at the words "escaped" his voice faded away under the red haze that seemed to consume her. Her heart pounded furiously, blood pumping loudly and she couldn't control the waves of hatred and anger swarming in her. He escaped. The monster had escaped and was back out there, a danger to everyone. The Auror's had him locked in a cell, and a moment of stupidity and he slipped through their fingers. The anger overwhelmed her that she had to clench her teeth and hands in an effort to not scream out in anguish. Instead the anger rolled over and a wave on magic burst out of Hermione, causing the furniture around her to burst into flames. The Auror stopped talking rushing over to put out the sudden burst of fires.

Whilst the anger was still present she forced herself to relax slightly. She had been too lost in her emotions, that she had unknowingly released a wave of magic. She couldn't afford to her magic to loose control now. Taking the opportunity of the Auror's distraction she headed back out the way she came in, not wanting to answer any questions they undoubtedly had for her. It seemed liked revenge escaped her once more, but not forever. Soon Lestrange would face justice. Soon she would find him and destroy him. She would track him down, no matter how long it took, and make sure that he felt every bit of pain that him and his brother had put her through.

...

.

...

A tremendous sense of relief washed over Harry as shadows danced on the hallway floor, the sounds of footsteps hurriedly approaching echoing. It had felt like an eternity since Hermione had surprised him and used the very spell she had first used against Neville during first year, but Harry was sure only mere minutes had passed. He just hoped it wasn't too late to stop Hermione from doing something that would destroy her.

"Potter". He heard Blaise mutter distractedly. "What are you doing on the floor? Have you seen Hermione? She left a note! A note!" He growled waving it around madly. "I mean she has the audacity to write, 'tell Harry and Ron not worry'. Not to worry? Hermione believe me we are worried when we see an intelligent witch etching closer towards a dark road. We are worried when you're clearly in emotional distress that you burn your own home down. But sure we won't worry! And how could she think she would disappoint us. The whole magical community loves her, well except for the death eaters but they don't count, why would she think we wouldn't…"

Blaise froze, only then realizing that in his babbles, Potter hadn't answered his question. Not only that he was still lying on the floor, unmoving. Blaise's question formulating in his mind, was answered by Draco rushing forward with Celso in tow.

"Hermione cursed you didn't she?"

Unable to move, all Harry could do to answer was blink his eyes hoping they would understand it meant 'yes'.

Blaise not really wanted to admit how out of control the situation was escalating muttered, "Hermione wouldn't do that. Family and friends are everything to her. Especially Potter. She wouldn't, no matter how harmless the curse is."

Draco raised his eyebrow in response. "Really? Hermione might care more than anything for family and friends, but she's not thinking in those terms. Something happened between her, Lestrange and her parents, and it's consuming her. Everything else is clearly secondary. Think about this logically, Hermione is an incredibly talented witch, with all the brains and attitude to go with it. She's being hanging around Potter and Weasley since she was eleven. You really think that in all those years their influence hasn't rubbed off her – flair for the dramatic, running head first into trouble and charging forward ahead no matter the consequences?"

"Draco is right." Celso added. "We're all trying to talk her, but she doesn't want to talk. We're just an obstacle to her at the moment. We need to find some middle ground."

Draco raised his wand activating the counter-curse for the full body-bind curse.

"Thanks Malfoy. Hermione isn't thinking straight." Harry added as he stood up, legs a little numb after the curse. "She needs help whether she wants it or not. She's been there to help me even when I haven't wanted it. It's time to return the favour."

All in agreement, they apparted over to the Auror Department hoping they weren't coming into a disaster zone. Harry was the first to arrive, swallowing nervously at the broken furniture, disheveled looking aurors and what he thought was a dead body out of the corner of his eye. He prayed to god that Hermione hadn't been responsible for this. His eyes searched for her but came across nothing. He felt the Zabini brother's and Malfoy do the same, assessing the situation. Spotting Dawlish, Harry approached.

"What happened?" He croaked out. He doubted anyone had dared come into the Auror Department and attack them dead on, but the timing was too eerily close to when Hermione left that manor that he couldn't help but wonder what Hermione might be capable of in her distraught state.

"Harry. Zabini's. Malfoy. We were careless. One of the Aurors went in half-cocked to Lestrange's cell carrying his wand, against protocol and Lestrange got the better of him. He paid for his mistake with his life, and now Lestrange is free, running around the world amuck again."

Fear jolted through Harry and Blaise, fear that he was now out again the further pain he could and would undoubtly force upon Hermione. Whilst Draco and Celso shared a look amongst one another, a more accurate understanding of where Hermione's mind was at. They weren't afraid for Hermione, if she had arrived before they had she would have been pissed, and they may have lost their shot at finding her. No doubt she would chase after Lestrange.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Warren Wrest". Harry sighed, not all too surprised. Warren was barely older than him, arriving to the department just after the war. He had lost family in the war, targeted because they were mostly squibs, and he wanted to help make the Death Eaters see justice. He had a good heart, and was skilled with charms, but was nervous and quiet, not really fitted for fighting. But having suffered the causalities during the war, the Department couldn't afford to be picky with their help.

"Did Hermione come past here by any chance?" Celso asked.

"Miss Granger? Yes, she found out Lestrange had escaped and left. Though that was after she lost control of her magic momentarily and set the furniture on fire." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small vile with a piece of parchment attached. Dawlish handed it over to Harry. "This is for you. Just make sure you bring it back. It's evidence, and do try to stay out of trouble. There's still plenty of work left for you Mr. Potter."

Harry pulled the parchment of the vial, staring at the familiar contents inside. Memories. He uncurled the parchment, reading out the small message written in what appeared to be blood out loud.

"For Potter and little Zabini. I know you will enjoy this, as I did. ~ Lestrange."

Harry swallowed in disgust at the sick tormented games Lestrange was playing with not only Hermione but them as well.

"Whose up for a trip to Hogwarts?"

"Why would we be going to Hogwarts?" Celso asked hands clenched. "We should be going after Hermione and hunting down Lestrange."

"Because we need a Pensieve to view these memories, and the only one I know of is at Hogwarts, unless you have one lying around the house."

Both Blaise and Draco nodded no.

"Let me just send out a Patronus to Ron to meet us there, and then we can go."

...

.

...

They all ignored the curious stares of the Hogwarts students, as all three rushed through the familiar halls of Hogwarts towards Headmistress McGonagall's office. They knocked on the door, entering.

"What was so important that you needed to see me straight away?" She asked curiosity etched on the old witches face.

"We need to borrow the pensieve, and this is the only one that we know off."

"What on earth would you need one for? Or better yet, whose memories are you trying to unravel?"

"Rabastan Lestrange."

Their old professor paled at the name and the thought of shifting through his no doubt gruesome memories.

"It's for Hermione. Trust me it's important we do." Draco added.

"Very well. Ah Mr. Weasley nice of you to join us."

Ron looked at the group suspiciously not understanding why Harry was with the Zabini's or Malfoy. They were no longer enemies, but that didn't mean he thought of them as friends.

"I'll head out and ward my office, so you won't be interrupted. Tread carefully. I don't think I have to tell any of you, how tormented those memories may be."

"Memories? What is going on Harry? Why is Malfoy and Zabini here?" Ron asked confused.

"Short summary, Weasley." Draco answered. "Hermione's back from her trip. Tried to burn down her own home, and Lestrange is trying to kill her."

"Hermione wants to kill him in return. Lestrange is missing after the Auror Department lost him and Hermione is chasing after him." Blaise added.

"And Hermione to related to us. She's actually adopted, and biologically she's our sister. A Zabini." Celso chimed in before Harry added before Ron could ask another question.

"Hermione is pain but won't talk and wants Lestrange dead. He did something to her and these memories hold the answer. The key to saving Hermione."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As promised here is the next chapter. I lost half of it, so I had to rewrite, which is annoying, as I can't get it exactly the same. It just didn't feel as good as it was earlier. Oh well, onto the next chapter whilst I'm at it. Enjoy! Warning, the next chapter is a little dark. If you're not too keen on violent moments, then best you maybe skip the next chapter. Not necessarily anything that hasn't been in the movies, but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea. You have been warned…


	19. Chapter XVI

**CHAPTER XVI**

\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -

Ron blinked, trying to absorb the information and struggling. Hermione was a pureblood? She shared the same blood as those nasty blood purity idealists that she'd been fighting against since starting at Hogwarts? Why was Lestrange after her? Hermione was meant to be in Australia looking for her family, and then she'd find them, she'd come back and they could be a couple like they were meant to be. He knew she had stated otherwise last he saw her, but he was sure that was just so she could leave to find her parents as she so desperately wanted. Besides it was whoever that person she had slept with or dated briefly that was causing her to doubt those feelings. Everyone expected them to end up together and they would. But what in the blazers was going on? None of this made sense.

Not realizing that whilst he had stood stunned, Harry had moved the pensieve out and poured the memories into the silver bowl. Harry, the two Zabini brothers and Malfoy were gathered around and Ron was compelled forward to follow.

"Don't worry so much Weasley. None of us really understand what's going on." Malfoy told him, without so much of hint of a sneer.

Suddenly he felt Harry push him forward, as all five of them dived into the inky depths of the memory.

The first thing that the group saw was Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, lounging in the sofas by a bay window at the front of the house. The muggle residents of the home, an elderly couple, lay dead by their feet. They watched out the window of the house, their presence hidden by the blind shutters watching with feral grins, as Hermione Granger stood outside a purple door on the house adjacent from them. She knocked on the door, pausing when the small bit of contact caused the door to shriek ajar. Gently she pushed the door open wider, concerned by the unlocked door and empty hallway. She turned around peering at the street, but seeing families resuming their weekend life she assumed everything was normal, and that she was just being paranoid. Her mind it seemed, was still in fight or flight mode when it should no longer be.

She stepped inside; unaware that the Lestrange brothers were creeping out of the house they were hiding in, following her.

"Hello?" Hermione asked quietly as she stepped further down the hallway. The house was oddly quiet and empty, suspicious against the normal neighborhood she had left behind outside. "Monica and Wendell Wilkins?"

There was again no response, and she continued down the hallway to what appeared to be the lounge room. Maybe her parents were outside and couldn't hear her. Her dad did love gardening, and her mum loved watching him garden. It was how they relaxed, like how Hermione turned to books.

She smiled as she stepped out of the hallway into the lounge spotting the familiar outlines of her parents towards the windows before her heart constricted. They were lying on the floor, their clothes bloody and skin bruised and cut.

"Mum! Dad!" She cried, rushing over to them.

She was relieved to find a pulse on both of them, still alive but injured. She raised her wand casting a healing charm on her mother's wounds first, shrieking in horror as the spell rebounded, opening more wounds, far deeper and bloodier than before. Her parents cried out in agony, bodies heaving in pain.

She heard her father grit out between screams, "who…are you…"

She ignored her father's question. She had more important things to worry about. She had seen this curse once during the war before. The curse was activated when a wizard or witch tried to use magic to heal an individual causing the targeted witch or wizard to instead fall under excruciating pain. Instead of being healed, they would slowly die from multiple wounds. The type of wounds, stabbing, cuts, internal wounds depended on how strong the curse was cast by the wizard of witch. It was sort of like sectumsempra in a way. In her parent's case, large bruises were formulating on their body indicating internal bleeding, and she could see blood starting to drop from their ears and nose. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus her thoughts on the memory she needed. She had only seen the counter curse done once, each of the other times it had been too late for the Order of the Phoenix to save the person. She was desperately trying to hold onto that memory.

Raising her wand she moved, echoing the movements in her memory. Tears streamed down her cheek, when her parents continued screaming in pain. Angling her wand and relaxing her grip a little, she tried the movements again, collapsing in relief, as the wounds stopped progressing. Hands shaking she traced the remaining open wounds first on her mother, than father, whispering the spell " _Vulnera Sanentur_ ". It took a couple of shaky minutes, but eventually she closed all the wounds. Realizing that the pain and wounds were gone, they jumped away from Hermione fear and confusion on their face along with exhaustion. Hurt lanced through Hermione that they were afraid of her, but given the circumstance she couldn't really blame them. It wasn't until Hermione heard the sound of clapping that she realized they were shaking in terror not at her but someone behind her. Hermione whirled around wand drawn as a familiar curse resounded in the room.

" _Crucio!_ "

Hermione dropped to the floor in agony. She glared up at her attacker to see Rodolphus Lestrange, wand pointed sneering at her, whilst Rabastan Lestrange remained clapping with a creepy grin etched on his face.

"Impressive for a mudblood as always Hermione Granger. Most entertaining. Ah, do not move a muscle muggles."

"Leave them alone!" Hermione gritted out through the pain.

" _Crucio!_ "

Hermione's screams grew louder as the second Crucio cast by Rabastan hit her, working alongside his brothers. The pain was unbearable, but she had to find a way through the pain. She had to get her parents to safety. They couldn't survive the war to only die now in the aftermath. She wouldn't let life be that cruel. Her eyes widened in surprise as a dining chair was suddenly thrown from across the room at one of the brothers. Rabastan released his unforgiveable curse, flicking the chair away in annoyance. He pinned her parents with a malicious stare.

"Leave her alone." Her father growled defiantly despite being powerless. "What kind of man attacks a woman? She is just an innocent young woman. Leave her be."

Rabastan tsked. "Why Granger, I can see where you got your false sense of nobility from. How touching. Standing up against overwhelming power with the only certainty being death."

At the word death, Hermione renewed her struggle against the curse, trying to etch closer to her wand.

"But you see muggle, she's exactly the kind I like to play with, and you have no power to stop me."

"You're the one who broke into our home for no reason. You're the reason that we're in pain. You're right we are powerless, but we won't stand to allow you to torture her in front us."

Hermione watched in agony as her mother made a run towards the kitchen bench and knives, whilst her father charged head first at Lestrange. With a flick of his wand, her father went soaring backwards, slamming against the wall, a sickening crunch as he landed. It seemed to have the desired distraction, as her mother was now wielding a knife, terrified but defiant.

"No reason you say. Why I here to inflict as much pain on your daughter as possible. And hurting you hurts her."

Monica Wendell looked at the girl confused, she didn't have a daughter. The man was deranged beyond reason. Tears dripped down Hermione's face, knowing her parents where in a life a death situation because of her, and they didn't even know who they were. Henry and Jean Granger, and parents to Hermione Granger. Rabastan noticed the looked between mother and daughter, his grin resurfacing.

"Oh Granger, how you give me the sweetest presents. Mummy dearest doesn't know you. Time to play."

He loomed towards her, and her mother threw the knife at him. She wasn't a good shot and it zoomed past him.

" _Incarcerous!_ "

Her mother fell to the ground, tightly bound by ropes, followed by her father still groggy from being slammed into the wall. Not wanting to give Hermione the opportunity to escape, Rabastan cast a full body curse on Hermione, locking her in place. Rodolphus released the unforgiveable from her, and if she could have moved she would have shuddered in relief. Rabastan bent down over Hermione, pressing against her tightly in case she broke the curse that she would still be pinned down. He ran his tongue down her neck, savoring the helplessness and despair on her face, enjoying the feeling of having her powerless at his disposal. Rodolphus meanwhile approached her parents with a savage grin of his own.

"Shall we see how long the muggles can last under the Cruciatus Curse?"

 _No!_ She screamed in her mind, unable to move a muscle.

" _Crucio!_ "

Her parents agonized screams returned, as unable to move within the ropes, their body blazed with unimaginable pain. Hermione desperately threw her magic against the curse trying to break it, but she still couldn't move an inch.

"Such lovely screams." He whispered in her ears. "And it's all your fault. You left them vulnerable to attack and now here we are. We've been hunting you for a while. I wonder if Potter would be alive today if you weren't there helping him. The little mudblood who helped battle against the Dark Lord. How many of many of my kind did you destroy? I never dreamed that this would be so satisfying. Did you know that we were in the house across the road when you arrived? You see just killing your parents isn't satisfying enough. We had our fun with them first, and left them there for you to find cursed. You tried so hard to save them, just as we wanted you too. You see I wanted to you to think you had saved them. To think that the danger had passed, only to then have the floor swept from your feet. I will make you watch them die, knowing that you failed. Knowing there is no hope." He kissed her on the cheek mockingly. "And then you and I will have some fun, and then you can join the rest of the mudbloods where you belong."

Hermione's eyes tracked Rodolphus movement, as the Cruciatus curse was released along with the binding spell. Her parents huddled against each other, and she could see madness tinting the edge of the vision, the continual pain eating away at their sanity as it had Neville's parents many years ago. Despite the binding curse on her, fresh tears escaped as her parents looked at her, understanding that they weren't going to survive. Knowing they were going to die. They stared at her for the last time, not one hint of recognition that they were staring at their only daughter.

" _CONFRINGO!_ " Rodolphus squealed in delight.

A jet of magic hit her parents, causing them to explode apart instantaneously.

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed, her magic swarming around her dangerously, ripping the curse apart and throwing Rabastan against the wall. Hermione didn't have time to ponder, that she used wandless magic, her eyes glued to the spot her parents where huddled moments before, their eyes unrecognizing, haunting her vision. Crying out in anguish she scooped up her wand laying to the side of her raising it and screaming, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Hermione felt a hollow victory as Rodolphus stared at her shocked, before the light in his own eyes dimmed and he collapsed to the floor motionless. It wasn't enough though. There was still one more that had to pay. She turned around, both Rabastan and Hermione raising their wands at one another. He eyed her for a moment, before looking at his now dead brother. They had both suffered a defeat today, but he would come back and play with the mudblood some more another time. After all she was so much fun. Not wanting to risk any more chances, Rabastan apparated out of the muggle home to safety. As the distraught face of Hermione Granger faded from his Lestrange's vision, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Celso all found themselves jolted out of the memory. Their bodies and mind were numb after witnessing their friend in such abject pain, that they didn't know if they should feel anguish, anger or hatred more. They understood now, the mindless need that Hermione had to make sure Rabastan Lestrange died. They would try to keep Hermione safe, even from herself, whilst making sure that he paid.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you have enjoyed the last couple of chapters, and hope that you continue to. Thank you again for reading and everyone's reviews and comments.

 **Guest:** Thank you! There will be more friendship and relationship parts in later chapters.

 **thesassyllama:** Hopefully the wait wasn't too bad. I'm happy to know that people think it is detailed and beautifully written. I try, though sometimes it's not always communicated well.

 **ladylove001:** Hope you can enjoy the last three chapters.

 **GeekMom13:** Cruel I am, for putting Hermione in so much pain. Yeah, lots of pain, lots of trauma and scarring but she has lots of people around her who want to help and help take some of the burden of pain of her, if only she accepted the help.

 **I lovedifferentmixesup:** Thank you. I had planned to release Chapter XIV and Chapter XV together, but my computer had other plans instead. So Chapter XV and XVI instead.

 **wxlibris93:** I think for stories like this Draco and Hermione need to have some form of relationship before, maybe not to the same extent, something as simple as look between each other, otherwise it feels to forced or wham bam but that's just my opinion. I try to not have my stories feel formulaic. I think of a story direction or plot, create a start, middle and ending, then work out all the crap in between, and I try to let the story grow as I write to help it feel not so staged and formulaic to. I hope it pays of most of the time. ;)


	20. Chapter XVII

**CHAPTER XVII**

\- Muggle London -

Hermione stared at the blank space where Rabastan Lestrange had been only moments before. He had escaped. The Death Eater who had taken countless innocent lives over the course of his, and the monster who helped take two of the most precious lives away from her was gone. Alive and free. Her eyes slowly tracked back to the spot where her parents had been disintegrated moments before. She collapsed to the ground, her grief and despair overpowering her once more. Her hands brushed against the timber floor but there was no evidence. Not even a small pile of dusty remains of her parents. They were gone, wiped from existence like they had never been there. And who was to blame for that?

"Lestrange". She growled out angrily, before crying out desperately, "me".

Rabastan may have had a hand in her parent's death, and Rodolphus may have pulled the trigger so to speak, but she couldn't deny the guilt and knowledge swallowing her heart and mind – that she was just as much guilty as the Lestrange brothers. Fresh tears streamed down her face. She had killed her parents, the two people she had wanted to protect most in this world. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so slow at finding her parents…why had she waited so long after the war? Maybe then they'd still be alive. No better yet, why had she erased their memory of her, of their life in England. What right did she have? Protection? Because it really protected them. That killed her most, that lost look in her parents eyes, knowing that this would be their last breath, and not even knowing that she was their daughter who loved them more than anything.

Hermione cried out in anger, a fresh wave on magic throwing the objects surrounding her wildly around. She should have done better. She should have been better. How many books had she read? How many spells did she have memorized? She should have found another way. But she hadn't. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her era had chosen the easy way out, and the price would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her hands began to shake, and she could feel the rage consuming her, the pressure of her magic tightly coiling inside her, just waiting to explode. Her eyes slid back over to the dead body of Rodolphus, her teeth grinding at the sight of his crazed shocked expression. She should have felt satisfied that the crazed murdering oaf was dead. But she didn't. She only felt hollow. And that alone pissed her off more.

Standing up she stormed to the wall where the knife her mother had thrown had landed after clattering off the wall. Her breath came out in labored breaths as she gripped it tightly in her hand, and her gaze locked back on the dead body. She dropped to her knees and viciously began to stab at the lifeless body. Hermione didn't know how long she remained like that, seconds, minutes, hours, but she continued trying futilely to relieve the anger and grief swallowing her. Eventually the knife slid from her exhausted and now bloodied hand.

For time, she did nothing, just staring at the body, torn. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of the body. To destroy it, as he had destroyed her parents, but some small part of her brain, some small part of logic begged with her more primal thoughts to not. His brother had fled, still alive and just as equally responsible. She could use his brother's body to get back at him. How she wasn't sure, but she was sure there was a use. Her body acted on autopilot using her wand to levitate the now brutalized body of Rodolphus outside the house into the large backyard. She dumped the body to the ground beside a beautiful old oak tree. Using magic, she created a long deep hole in the soil, deeper than how she had seen a coffin buried at her grandparent's funerals she had attended growing up. She then pushed the body roughly into the hole before sealing the ground as if the hole had never been dug. As if the ground had never been disturbed.

She found herself walking back over to the spot her parents had last been. Collapsing to the ground as new tears surfaced. She allowed the grief, despair and weariness consume her, and she soon found herself loosing conscious and hoping that she would never wake up.

Hermione was jolted from her memories, by the sound of the waitress' voice. "Can I get you another cup of coffee?"

"No thank you." Hermione replied quietly, staring down at her full cup of coffee that was no doubt long cold. Her arms were stiff from clutching the cup tightly as she struggled not get lost amidst her worst memories. No longer in the mood for coffee or food, she left money on the table for the food and drinks she didn't consume and headed outside the small café. She headed into the alleyway beside it before apparting out to a dilapidated cottage. She had scouted it out earlier, and knew that he wasn't home. She had also taken the time to access his defensive spells, and had easily bypassed them. They were still raised so as not to alert him that something was wrong, but they would now allow her access to his hideout. She wasn't going to let any protection spells stand in her way, no matter how simple or complex they were.

She opened the door stepping into the hallway that looked as if even rats had abandoned it as a place to be habitable. But as soon as she had closed the door, that image evaporated replaced by an old worn cottage, but still very much clean and liveable. She was impressed. She didn't think Thorfinn Rowle had that kind of intelligence as to create a spell like that, but than she supposed he could have just of easily had someone else create it for him. She moved into the kitchen, anticipation gripping her as the door she had walked through just a minute before creaked open, and the heavy sounds of footsteps slapped against the worn timber floors. Hermione crept further into the kitchen area, hiding behind the island benches, sure that he wouldn't venture into something as muggle as a kitchen. She was correct. The Death Eater, moved straight from the hallway, past her hiding spot and towards the dining room.

With his back to her, she stood up silently, wand drawn. She smirked as she spoke softly, "Incarcerous".

She watched as his hands jumped up at his throat quickly in surprise in an effort to pull at the ropes now wrapping around his neck suffocating him. She did nothing as he collapsed to the ground, but just before he could loose consciousness she directed the ropes to bind his arms, waist and legs instead. His angry eyes found her in his kitchen. Satisfied that she had his attention now walked closer, wand ready in case he broke the spell.

"Mudblood." His now gravelly voice spat out, but she rolled her eyes ignoring the comment.

"Well what does that make you, if my blood is so beneath you, and yet here I am overpowering you without breaking a sweat." Hermione watched momentarily, and she swear she could hear the rusted cogs in his brain trying startup, trying miserably to come up with a cruel and witty response. She fought back a grin. Unfortunately whilst Death Eaters weren't short on dumb supporters filling up their ranks, that didn't mean that couldn't be strong and troublesome with their magic. And Rowle was one of them.

"Let me guess. Here to tell me about my life in Azkaban, and to take me to the Auror's, mudblood?"

A feral grin, surfaced on her face, one that had even Rowle looking nervous.

"No. You serve a much grander cause. I have a score to settle with your friend Lestrange, and you're going to help me."

"Lestrange is no friend of mine." He snorted. "Besides how could I possibly you find someone that even I have no idea of which hole they've scurried into?"

"I don't need you to find Lestrange. He'll come to me. I just need to give him an extra push. That's where you come in. You get to play messenger."

"What in the blazers are you talking about mud–"

Rowle's sentence was cut off prematurely, as Hermione had pulled out a second wand that she had hidden in her jacket, raising it squarely at him before determinately casting a spell that she had seen countless times in the war. A spell that even now she had cast.

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

As soon as the spell had left her lips, she had released the binding spell holding Rowle, though it didn't change the outcome for the Death Eater. The spell had hit, and she could see the life drain from his eyes instantly. In retrospect of all the horrible and foul things that he had done during and before the war, the death was probably too merciful, but she couldn't afford to waste too much energy on him. No he wasn't who she wanted. She pocked the former Rodolphus Lestrange's wand back in her pocket. Whilst she believed that no one would object to her killing a Death Eater, it was no longer the war, and those actions could get her locked in Azkaban. She didn't have time for Azkaban. She had to go after Lestrange once and for all and finish it. At least this way, the killing curse was cast using his wand not hers, and once this was all finished she would destroy the wand too, leaving no trace.

Using her own wand now, she began to arrange Rowle's lifeless body. She now had to quickly leave a message that only Lestrange would understand. A message to catch his attention, and by the time he noticed there would be another, and another, until he came out of hiding. She would give in an anonymous tip to the reporters, and they would flock over, and the picture would be all over the papers. Stories that would get back to Lestrange no matter what hole he was hiding in. Leading him straight to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't actually think that Hermione took the easy way out. I think it was an incredibly brave (whilst dangerous) thing to do in order to protect muggles, her parents, from the wrath of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but grief does strange things to one's mind.

 **:** Thank you and enjoy!

 **BirdsOfAFeather92:** It's been such a struggle of late to find time to sit down and write a chapter…and the longer you leave it the hard to get back into it as well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new release.

 **taylormarierome:** I'm glad you think so. I enjoy reading and writing characters and stories with strong emotions, especially the negative ones like sorrow, anger etc. I'm glad I am able to communicate those emotions well enough for everyone to enjoy, and that everyone is. Hermione's starting to sink into a very dark place at the moment, whilst everyone is trying to find her to save her from herself.

Once again, thank you everyone for your kind words, feedback and support.


	21. Chapter XVIII

**CHAPTER XVIII**

\- Zabini Manor -

It had only been twelve hours since Hermione had slipped out of their watch, but it was twelve hours of mindless worry. The Zabini Manor had quickly become a sort of headquarters for the six of them, now accompanied by Ginny Weasley, to save Hermione. What they were all unsure about was whether or not Hermione needed to be saved from Lestrange, or whether or not she needed to be saved from herself. Blaise knew however that everyone in this room wouldn't stop until they accomplished either, or both. He and Celso had just discovered her, and they weren't going to loose her. Though to be honest even if they weren't related, if he knew he what was happening would have tried to help out. Then there was Potter, and the two youngest Weasley's, who growing up with Hermione were just as much siblings as they were best friends. Then there was Draco, the two starting off as mortal enemies, and then ever so suddenly something had changed between the two of them. He knew that Draco and Hermione had _shared a night_ _together_ , and from his observations there seemed to be a remnant of feelings still connected between them, even if it was more on Draco's side. Come to think of it, after all this, he would have to have a talk with Draco. He had an obligation to both his sister and his best friend to ensure they were happy, but first he needed to understand exactly what was happening between the two of them.

The sound of Ron Weasley's heavy breathing and loud footsteps stomping down the foyer into the parlour they had taken over, broke him from his reprieve. He couldn't help but notice how unrefined he was, though he supposed it mattered not. Despite being hotheaded, the more he saw of Weasley the more he appreciated his character and could understand the strength of friendship that Hermione, Harry and he had.

Weasley stretched his arm out wildly, holding out the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

"We're in big trouble." He gasped out.

Potter beat him to it, "What happened?"

In answer, Ron simply laid the front page of the paper down on the table and they all gathered around to look. Draco who was the closest started reading it out loud.

" _FRIEND OR FOE?_

 _Despite the fall of the Lord Voldemort, and despite the attempts of the Auror Department, some of Voldemort's biggest supporters are still running around loose. I shudder to imagine what foul atrocities these brutes are plotting to commit. What further damage they wish to savage on the world to avenge their fallen lord and future._

 _Perhaps we are one step closer to safer world for I have witnessed the beginnings of something more. Earlier this morning I received an anonymous letter. A small note with only the image of the Dark Mark on it, but interestingly this dark mark had a cross slashed across it, and an address written below._

 _Knowing full well the dangers this could present, I braved the unknown to bring you this juicy morsel. I arrived at the specified address only to find Thorfinn Rowle, notorious and on the run Death Eater, dead in his own hideout._ "

Draco's voice began to waver, as he read, not able to keep the worry and sinking feeling that was growing in all their stomachs at bay.

 _"_ _It was clear to see that the killing curse had been used to kill Rowle, though how he was discovered and immobilized remains a mystery. Burned into his skin on his chest were the letters 'RL 57'. It wasn't long until I was forcibly removed by the Auror's and my sources tell me that they have been unable to ascertain any information about who killed Rowle and what the letters 'RL 57' mean. They have been able to deduce that he had wards surrounding his hovel of a hideout, though yet again there is no trace of who had taken down the wards. It is clear however this person came for one reason only – for the destruction of a Death Eater._

 _The question is, should we thank our mystery vigilante for removing such a threat from society, or does this signal something darker heading our way?_

"Mione…what have you done?" Potter whispered.

Blaise could understand the impulse, the need for revenge, but this was more than that. It was changing Hermione, turning all her best traits against her, morphing her into something darker, colder. It was consuming her, and if they didn't find her quickly it would destroy her. With renewed vigor he returned back to the desk he had been working with Celso futilely, hoping to track her down with magic through their blood. But it seemed Hermione, not wanting to be found, had erected barriers to prevent such a thing. With nothing else to go on, he would keep trying until either they could break through or Hermione slipped.

"Wait…57…that number sounds familiar? Wasn't there an article with a 57 in it?" Ginny asked.

"Ah yeah…some older article. Let's see if I can find it." Harry mumbled has he began to rumble through a stack of paperwork and files he had been hoping Ginny and him could locate a possible location as to where Lestrange may have hidden himself. He pulled out a copy of a report from an Auror investigation. Generally speaking this information was confidential, but as Hermione was now a target of a madman, the Auror department had allowed Harry full access to their records so they could find Hermione and prevent the loss of such a talented and beautiful witch.

 _"_ _December 16_ _th_ _1998 – Initial Observations_

 _With a heavy heart, I have witnessed death in the manner I have not scene since the war. It saddens me that even now there are still wizards and witches amongst us who still believe in the power and ideals of Voldemort._

 _Late last night, the Auror's offices received a copy disturbing report from a muggle Police Agency in Australia. The report stated that nine families in a muggle residential area had all died simultaneously and with no visible cause of death. Contrary to this, an elderly couple in the street, were viciously murdered, cuts and bruises all over their frail bodies, left to rot in their own home. And even stranger still, in the house across the road, number 57, identified as the home of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, evidence of struggle and blood was found at the scene, but no bodies. According to Muggle authorities there has been no sighting of the couple last scene-attending patients in the dentistry they were employed at. The method and motive behind these murders as of now remains a mystery._

 _Whilst we have been unable to ascertain what caused the death of each of these nine families, it was most assuredly magic. The once peaceful residential street is now stale with the presence of dark magic. A team has been dispatched to further investigate the cause as well as ensure that the wizarding world is not in danger of the muggles learning about magic."_

"You don't think…" Ron croaked out, but was spared asking anything more as Draco pierced him with glare.

"No. Hermione wouldn't hurt innocent people. Besides we both know that the Lestrange brothers are capable of such acts. Remember in the memory we saw that they killed an elderly couple whilst they were waiting for Hermione? The article fits, what we know."

"Except no one else in the street was killed." Ginny pondered.

"Rabastan could have killed them in revenge for Hermione killing his brother, or even in just a rage after what we saw." Celso replied.

"I don't remember seeing a house number in the memory, but then again it wasn't something I was watching out for. The information fits though. Hermione's parents were dentists, and you saw how they died. There wouldn't be a body for the muggle authorities to find. And as Malfoy said, the article fits. How Hermione found Rowle when the Auror Department hasn't be able to, I don't know, but this was assuredly her. It seems Hermione was sending Lestrange a message." Harry sided. "She's baiting him. Wants him dead, but is getting him to come to her, rather than having to hunt him down herself."

"Well then it's easy." Ginny answered. "We go there, stop Hermione from doing something she'll regret, and stop Lestrange from hurting Hermione."

Call it instinct, but Blaise knew it wouldn't be so simple, like they all in vain hoped. There was more to this story than they knew. Lestrange had an unhealthy obsession with Hermione, whilst she was fueled by years of pain from the war, and now grief and agony at her parent's murder. She would not give up the opportunity to avenge them easily. He just hoped they could get to the house in time, and they weren't too late.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As I had time, and I've been very slack of late with the updates I decided to release another chapter. Just a short chapter, a bit of a boring one really, as a prelude to some action chapters planned ahead. Enjoy anyway, and as always I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. Happy readings.

 **GeekMom13** and **Irmorena:** Thank you. I'm trying to find time on a more regular basis to update.

 **Black Banshee:** I wanted to retain who Hermione was, but stretched and pulled the character to a darker frame of mind, as she is confronted with her pain and anguish. No killing Rowle was not her brightest idea. Right now she is consumed with vengeance, a hunger that only cares for results. We'll have to see if her brothers and friends can save her in time. ;)

 **Blu3zClu3z:** Thank you. Yes, I planning to have some chapters in the future with just some brotherly bonding, before diving into the eventual Dramoine relationship. Baby steps first for Hermione.


	22. Chapter XIX

**CHAPTER XIX**

\- Zabini Manor -

It had only been a month ago, since she had last been here but it felt like a lifetime ago. The street where her parents and many happy families once lived still remained the same. Eerily quiet, the oppression of death hanging in the air. The only thing that was different, was that the lawns and gardens continued growing, some looking like they could use a good clean up. She surmised that the relatives and friends hadn't been back since the mass murder. She could understand that. The muggle authorites wouldn't have understood what had happened, and it no doubt cast an eerie dread on the street that people weren't game to traverse anymore.

She swallowed down the guilt, the guilt of knowing these families were only dead because she had killed Rodolphus Lestrange. His twisted brother Rabastan, returning here after she had left to create tombstones back in England for her parents, a memorial for them, even though she had no bodies to bury. It would be better soon though, not right, but better. Rabastan would understand her message. He would come for her. Come to kill her, and she would be waiting. She would avenge herself, avenge her parents, avenge the families of this street and every other victim he had laid harm to.

She walked up the footpath, ignoring the fear now pumping through her body as she looked at the purple front door that had been haunting and tormenting her in her dreams over the last month. Still unlocked, she opened the door and walked through. She paused to place a spell on the home. She wouldn't ward the house, no she wanted Lestrange to be able to waltz into his doom, but she would charm the house to let her know as soon as someone arrived. She couldn't afford to let Lestrange take her unprepared. Hermione stormed through the house, pushing past the memories, to the backyard.

When she had buried Rodolphus Lestrange's body in the backyard she had no clue what she was going to do with the body, she just knew she should keep it lying around so that it was there in case she needed it. In case she needed to find his brother, or to use against him. And oh she would. Rabastan Lestrange had brought her nothing but anguish, pain and torment. As a Death Eater, he had a distinct advantage – he was cruel and uncaring, meaning he didn't have many if any vulnerabilities. Unlike those who weren't Death Eaters, who had friends and families they cared for, vulnerabilities that were constantly exploited against them. However, even though Lestrange was mad, he had travelled around with his brother so there must have been some attachment there, and she would exploit any attachment.

Besides she was sure that he was pissed off a filthy mudblood had got the best of yet another Death Eater, this time his brother no less. That would infuriate his pride, and she would use that to make him suffer before she finally killed him. A quick death wasn't on the cards for him, no he needed to experience pain first, and Hermione Granger knew exactly how she would do it.

...

.

...

Celso, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny apparated, arriving at a deserted muggle street in Australia. Once upon a time, their presence together may have raised questions but they had long since put aside any petty differences, and were now united with one cause in mind. Saving Hermione. Saving her from Lestrange, and saving her from her self. As planned, the group split up, with Celso, Blaise and Draco entering around the front, and Harry, Ron and Ginny going around from the back of the property. They had no clue what they would walk into. Maybe Hermione was waiting impatiently for Lestrange. Maybe they were already fighting. Maybe Hermione had already killed Lestrange, or he had gotten to her. The point was they didn't know, and both Hermione and Lestrange could be considered dangerous right now, and they couldn't afford to barge into the situation.

Celso entered the front hallway, wand drawn, Blaise behind him, and Draco following but keeping an eye out from potentially any attack behind them. They were sure that it had been Hermione who had killed Thorfinn Rowle, in which case she was sure that Lestrange would understand her message and come running. If he wasn't already in the house, he could show up at any time, and they didn't, wouldn't, be caught unaware. They wouldn't be his next victims, nor let him use them against Hermione. Celso picked up a strange sent in the air, he couldn't quite make out what exactly it was, but his mind was whispering at him _dark magic_. He had been around enough dark wizards and witches, to trust his instincts, he just hoped it wasn't Hermione who was playing with it. Fear was beginning to eat away at him. They were all here to help Hermione, but how much help could you give someone who didn't want to help themselves?

They checked each of the rooms one by one, but the bedrooms and study at the front of the house were empty. Proceeding towards the back of the house, Celso entered what appeared to be a kitchen and lounge room, wand drawn. He sighed in relief as he spotted Hermione peering over at something over the island counter. His senses tingled again. The same instincts telling him that dark magic was at work, and he felt his relief short lived. He couldn't see Lestrange around anywhere, and the house was eerily quiet. There was just something about Hermione, maybe her body language that seemed cold and unapproachable that was troubling him. On the other side of the room, entering from the backyard door, Harry, Ron and Ginny were observing the same thing. Both groups walked closer to Hermione, wands now lowered, but senses still alert. It was Harry that spoke first. His words soft and gentle.

"Hermione."

"I hoped you wouldn't try and stop me Harry, but I expected you to come. I didn't expect that the Zabini brothers and Draco to come along."

Celso felt a flash of hurt at the cold way in which she referred to Blaise and himself, but he knew she wasn't doing it to hurt them, she was just trying to get them to leave, to put distance between themselves and truth she was avoiding.

"I don't know why your so surprised Hermione. Everyone here cares for you, and we can't bare to see you doing this to yourself."

"Oh, and what is it exactly I'm doing?" She asked, no emotion in her voice, though she at least turned around to face them.

"Destroying yourself."

"I'm not destroying myself Harry. That implies there's something left to destroy. There isn't. I didn't for a moment hesitate to leave Hogwarts and help you hunt down the horcruxes in order to destroy Voldemort. It was the right thing to do, and he needed to be stopped. And you were my best friend, the closest thing I'd ever had to a brother. I would be there for you, to help you, to shield you, anything you needed. But in doing so, I put an even bigger target on my parents for just having been my parents. So I obliviated their memories, it was the only way for them to be safe. It would be okay, because the Death Eaters wouldn't be able to find them, and then when the war was over I would I remove the spell, and we could be a family once more. Except that didn't happen. I was supposed to protect them, but I failed them. I let the Lestrange brothers torture them, kill them. I watched them die Harry. At the worst bit is, they didn't even know who I was as they died. Their only daughter, and they died living a false life and identity, a lie I had created. The only thing left to do is to destroy the Rabastan Lestrange, for everything he has done."

Harry stepped closer to her, but she shifted away, out into the lounge room leaving all of them now hovering in the kitchen, trying to find some way to help her.

"Hermione. This isn't the answer. This isn't you."

"Why, because I didn't have the guts to do something of this magnitude before," she countered.

"No, because you were strong enough to not let it consume you. Because you were strong enough to trap them, to stop them, but to never lower yourself to their level." Ron rasped out.

Whatever headway they were making with her vanished instantly once more, her body language now stiff.

"Well…I'll guess I'll just be a disappointment then."

"Hermione." Harry chastised. "You will never be a disappoint, but this isn't you. We don't want you to do anything you'll regret. This road won't bring you happiness, it will only bring you more darkness."

"When Bellatrix killed Sirius, didn't you want to kill her? Make her suffer."

"I did. I started to, but I was interrupted, and I'm so thankful that I was. It wouldn't be what Sirius would have wanted. That hatred was so consuming, and hatred and rage like that doesn't just go away. It lingers and consumes, twisting you into something other than yourself. I was saved from making that mistake, now let us help you do the same. Where not saying, let Rabastan loose, where just saying don't torture him as much as he deserves it, don't kill him. Let someone else do it."

"No. I need to be the one to do it."

"God damn it 'Mione! See reason! If you don't see reason, we'll just make you!" Ron growled, his heart in the right place, his words lacking any tact. The second youngest Weasley seemed to have a knack for making things worse.

He began to march over, Celso supposed maybe to grab her and shake some sense into her, and instead found himself knocked back by some invisible wall. Ron fell backwards, landing hard on the tiled floor.

"I told you I couldn't let you stop me. Don't worry, I won't let another person be harmed by Lestrange. The charm stops you from leaving, and shields you from him. He won't even know your there."

It was down on the floor, as he started to get up, that he noticed something in the corner of his eye, hiding behind the kitchen counters. Turning his head to get a better look, he let out a startled shout as he stared at a ghoulish skeletal creature huddling down. At the sound, everyone had turned their attention to Ron, including the creature who left out a horrifying wail of his own. The creature focused its white-eyed gaze at Ron, as if contemplating attacking.

"Rodolphus leave my friends alone. Come here."

Obediently the creature crawled its way to Hermione, its deformed body making the crawl look creepy as hell. At the sight of the creature, Harry looked like he had seen something like this before lost in dark memories, whilst Celso and Blaise where focusing on the fact that she had called this thing Rodolphus. Celso could feel his blood draining as he stared at the face of the creature, able to now see a resemblance between the creature and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What is that?" Ginny cried out, horrified.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. Well what's left of him anyway. He's an inferi now. Mine to command. To use against Rabastan." She answered in her matter-of-fact voice that had no doubt been heard countless times over the years.

"Hermione." Draco growled out, whilst everyone was still digesting the word inferi. They all knew what that meant. Inferi where created out of Necromancy, where a dead body was reanimated. Leaving a corpse at the command of the wizard or witch who cast the spell. "That's _dark_ magic. You're playing with dark magic."

She simply shrugged. "Dark magic, light magic. If you apply yourself, learning its secrets is the same. Death Eaters have the edge because they have access to the nastiest and most vile spells ever created, and all we can do is defend. I'm sick defending. If dark magic allows me to be proactive then so be it. Just imagine Lestrange coming in thinking he can kill me. He wants me. He wants to finish what he started – to destroy me. Only now, he also wants revenge. I, a mudblood bested him and his brother at the last moment. I, a person who by his own description doesn't deserve magic or life and is beneath him, killed his brother. I finally have something I can use against him. He won't be fighting me. He can fight and kill his brother, watch him die once more. He can experience some of the pain I'm experiencing, and then and only then will kill him."

Celso knew, as it stood, Hermione was lost to them. She wanted and needed so desperately to destroy Lestrange, and wouldn't let them intervene. He could understand that, but she was playing a dangerous game. Harry wasn't wrong when he had said the hatred and rage, would twist her into something else, and she had learned how to make an Inferi. She had learned how to cast complex dark magic. She had a curious and agile mind, with the raw talent to back it up. And the other equally worrying concern, was that by dabbling in dark magic she herself would get a taste of that power and would never look back, especially with the lack of concern over what she was doing. In doing so, maybe becoming the very thing she herself had helped Harry stop. It was if a puzzle piece had clicked into place, and he knew or understood something that the others that the others had missed.

Trying one last time, Celso said, "Okay we won't try to stop you."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaise and Draco's face flash disbelief, as Harry, Ginny and Ron were able to finally tear their gaze away from the inferi, but Celso held up his hand to stop any of their objections.

"I understand were you're coming from Hermione. I got revenge against Yaxley and everything he stood for. I might not of killed him, but I hurt him. You're not doing it to make yourself feel better, despite the guilt we can see strangling you. You're not doing it to stop the pain. You're doing it to stop that pain from ever happening again."

Hermione turned her attention to Celso at his words, looking gazes with him.

"I understand that need. There's hatred and anger there, but that's not what really propelling you. The anger and hatred, you don't mind, because they shield you from the loneliness and the guilt that threatens to consume you. You need to kill him to make sure it never happens again. You won't be able to move on, whatever that entails, until he has been removed. But don't do it like this Hermione. This is exactly how it starts for each famous dark wizard. They dabble into dark magic, and its black void – it doesn't give, it just takes. _Consumes_. You say there's nothing left of yourself to destroy. Wrong. If you use the Inferi against Lestrange, you'll destroy yourself. In a day, maybe in a year, or in ten, you'll be the next dark witch. The hunger to know more power will consume you, and it will be too late for you to pull away then. The Hermione that was raised by good muggle parents, would have been destroyed indirectly by Lestrange. He would have once more hurt you, and through you your parents. Kill him, but don't become them Hermione. I've been on the other side. Its not pretty, it's not worth it. I was lucky to be given a second chance, and I'll be damned if I see you loose yourself to that."

Her voice cracking a little, "You don't trust me to…"

"It's nothing to do with trust. You're vulnerable. You're in pain. You're trying to find your way through it. But the thing about darkness, it wraps itself around the smallest crevices, it bides its time and then grows in the shadows. I became a Death Eater to protect my brother, sure that I would never have to get my hands dirty. And then I did. I had to. Each time I stepped out and followed an order, I felt myself dying a little more each day. I dreaded the day that the feeling would cease, because I knew then that it wouldn't matter to me anymore, I'd do all the dark things and not care. I wouldn't enjoy, but I wouldn't care and that's not really any better. You have us to help you. We all want to help you. Release the dark magic, and when he comes through that door, either kill him or let us kill him. Don't toy with him, or punish him. Then he'll be gone and you focus on healing that pain, you can let us in then."

The others said nothing, not wanting to jeopardize how close he was getting with Hermione. She closed her eyes, as she pondered his words when her eyes flashed opened.

"He's here." She whispered excitedly, the cold hunger in her voice returning.

Celso looked at his brother, cursing Lestrange once more. He had been so close to getting through to Hermione but once more Lestrange had wreaked havoc, and stuck behind Hermione's charm, there was nothing they could do but watch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yay an update after so long!

I hope you enjoy, the next chapter will of course involve Hermione vs. Rabastan.

An important moment for Hermione, as she starts to connect with her brother even though its interrupted.

Will everyone's words and council be enough to help save Hermione, or will she be consumed by what the path of dark magic offers?


	23. Reviews, Followers and Favourites II

**Reviews, Followers and Favourites**

Wow…I got a lot of positive reviews after releasing Chapter XIX…which is very humbling and certainly surprising given how slack I have been with updating. I appreciate everyone who has taken time to write a review, follow, favourite and read my story. Can't believe that there are now 66 Reviews, 257 Followers, and 124 Favourites for this story. Thank you so much everyone!

 **Black Banshee:** I'm glad you liked the trap, though to perfectly honest as I was writing it, I realized she didn't really need to go to that effort. In this story Rabastan has become obsessed with her, like the crazing stalkers who both hate and love their victims…he would have come calling for her anyway. But Hermione wanted to make a point, and it also helps illustrate how far she is willing to go, or how far gone she may be so I decided to continue on with it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and she might yet still play with her food. Team DarkHermione! =P Kidding…well sort of…

 **dutch potterfan:** Thank you!

 **BirdsOfAFeather92:** I will try. Unfortunately I have been getting so busy of late that I haven't had time, and then it takes a little bit to get back into the rhythm of the story.

 **Irmorena:** Thank you…glad that you're still being patient and reading! I will try!

 **ArielNicholas913:** I hope her brothers can help her through it too! I just can't help myself, I like dark stories and dark themes, and where I can like to incorporate that into any story. I think it ultimately depends on the way you wanted to write the character as well. One way you could look at is, as sad as it is, her parents death means that's last door keeping her to muggle world closes, and that helps her move on easier as opposed to the vengeance root. Or they have had enough of fighting in the war, they she wouldn't want to go down that route either. I'm always biased to the dark, so tormenting characters it is! Thank you for your kind words.

 **riaroo400:** Well you know what they say, as corny as it may be, its always darkest before the light.

 **Fatalromance:** Thank you so much! Hope you continue to enjoy.

 **whskykitty74:** Hello! Yes as of present time, Lavender Brown is dead. I like doing flashback scenes, and if I ever jump in time, I will always start the chapter with the date changed so that you can see. The first chapter was a flashback before where the main story was at. She was alive on November 2nd 1996 (set in Chapter I), but by the time June 19th 1998 (Chapter III, Present Day) came around, Greyback had already killed her. Hope that helps clarify any confuse, and that you enjoy the story.

 **percabethbooklion:** Hahaha…well she's certainly not short of people willing to try.


	24. Chapter XX

**CHAPTER XX**

\- Zabini Manor -

A feral grin stretched its way across Hermione's face. He was here. Soon it would all end. Soon she would have her revenge, no matter what her friends and the her _brot_...the Zabini's…tried to persuade her otherwise. Soon she would be free. She found herself pausing though, her charm going off, and then again. He hadn't come alone. Had he brought his fellow Death Eaters along as backup? She was sure there had to be plenty more still living out there free, free with the knowledge that the wizarding world didn't even know that they were Death Eaters. The sound of manic laughter and footsteps echoed down the entrance hallway. She raised her wand at the ready, spells hovering on her lips ready to release a spell on whatever friends he had chosen to bring.

Her eyes glowered with anger at the familiar sight of the dark robes and Death Eater mask stepping into the lounge and kitchen area. How dare they step foot inside this house. Oh how she hated them, hated everything they stood for, and everything they murdered for.

Without even giving them a chance, she shouted " _Acidumsempra!"_ as soon as two of the three had come into the line of fire. She cast the spell again, briefly watching with satisfaction, as the two closest, nameless Death Eaters dropped to the ground. Where the spell had hit them in the chest directly over their hearts, large welts began forming. They convulsed in agony as the spell worked its magic. It was a dark spell and like Sectumsempra was incredibly useful. Where the spell hit, the target would be inflicting by acid that would burn away, flesh, bone, everything in its path. A couple of years ago when she had first discovered the spell by accident in one of her advanced reading books, a dusty tome forgotten in the far reaches of the Hogwarts library, she never would have dreamed to dare to use it. But she had now, and soon the spell would burn through to their heart and then it would be all over for the Death Eaters, however in the meantime they would be in agony, as they deserved to be.

From the corner of her eye, she could see her friends watching on in surprise, and horror from the safety of her shields. Though Harry, Ron and Draco where busily throwing their magic against her shield in an effort to break through it. And she knew they would soon. She had opted to go with a really simple spell that was easily broken, knowing they would never think she would use it. They would be desperately trying to unravel what they figured was a much more advanced spell, and she was counting on that to buy her more time. She hadn't really seen the Zabini's in action, but everyone else where really skilled and capable wizards, especially Harry and Draco. She was certain that out of the six of them, it would be Harry or Draco to break through her charm first. A gamble she hoped paid off. They meant well, but she couldn't let them get in her way.

She moved just in time, as a shot of red light darted past her, undoubtedly the cruciatus curse. She raised a shield spell, as another spell darted towards her. Releasing the spell as quickly as she raised it, she cast curse she used earlier again, and the third Death Eater went down. His screams echoing in the room, only to be cut off by the sound of clapping and the return of the manic laughter.

Her eyes locked onto Rabastan Lestrange's, his glittered with mirth as if he knew something she didn't. He was playing with her, and that pissed her right off. It was _she_ who was meant to be toying with him. It's why she had made the Inferi. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten it was there, waiting to be commanded, and she was thankful it had chosen to stand by the couch, its height blocking the creature from view from the position Lestrange was standing in.

"Oh Granger…" he purred at her, "how you do give me the sweetest pleasures in life."

She raised her wand at him, but didn't attack, his words confusing her. Whilst Death Eater's didn't typically care for the life of others much, she couldn't understand why he was so pleased that she had just take out, and rather brutally, three of his _friends_.

"So eager for me to die. I taste your anger, you hatred, and its breath taking. You hate me so much that you don't even question who I brought along with me." She frowned, at his grin, but said nothing and he continued on. "The dark scary Death Eaters, coming to kill the mudblood. In her righteous way she strikes them down, without hesitation. Oh Granger, I didn't bring any friends with me. The Death Eaters I associated with are either long dead or rotting in Azkaban. The ones remaining weren't Voldemort's true followers. They mean nothing. I wouldn't reach out to them. But I could not resist taunting you, one last time."

Something very wrong was happening. She didn't know what, but she could feel it. Lestrange was way too happy, to gleeful, and as he stepped closer to the bodies he claimed not to be friends, she found herself instinctively taking a step back. She watched scared, a familiar feeling this man seemed to insight in her, as he removed the masks from each of their faces. They were surprisingly normal faces, despite the expressions detailing a cruel demise. They weren't faces like Bellatrix or Greyback, that screamed messed up, that screamed Death Eater, that screamed evil.

As if he sensed where her thoughts were heading, he continued. "Oh that's right Hermione, don't they look positively mundane? Oh wait," he giggled, "that's because they are. You just tortured and killed three muggles without even blinking an eye. I'm _so_ proud of you. You thought they were Death Eaters coming for you. No merely muggles, under the Imperius curse, led to slaughter. Your slaughter."

She felt her body constrict, tears forming, and she tried so hard to grasp at logic, logic she prized but she couldn't reach it. It was so far away from her grasp. All she could do was stare at the three lifeless faces. Faces that she had killed so callously, and had been so proud of moments before. Oh god. What had she done? She knew her friends were going to be disappointed with her, but what would they think of her now? How would her parents feel? She was just as bad as him. She was a monster. He had brought people here for her to slaughter, and she fallen into his trap so easily.

Hermione was so traumatized by the news that she had lost track of Lestrange and didn't notice until it was too late and he walked right up beside her. She found herself in his tight grip, putting pressure on her hands until she was forced to drop her wand to relieve the pain.

He bent over her shoulder whispering in her ear, just like he had a month ago. "Isn't it, beautiful…what your capable of? Such power. Such passion. You dispatched of them like they were nothing. How does it feel to stare at the face of everything you fought to save, knowing that you are now officially a Death Eater. A muggle killer."

She didn't know if it was anger, if it was despair, hatred or agony. Maybe it was a combination of both, of the affect of his words, his actions and his touch that made her feel repulsed. All she knew was that she had lost control. She had lost control of the situation, and herself. She couldn't feel anything anymore, she felt distant, like she was observing, not like she was actually in control of her actions. She felt her magic snap inside, pouring out in a torrent. The inferi, Rodolphus, seemed to wake at it. It charged, attacking his brother, freeing her from Rabastan's grasp. Only she wasn't free. She felt even more trapped. She would show him power, he would understand and die. Her magic still tainted by the dark magic she had used to create her first inferi wrapped around the dead bodies, without a thought, without her permission. She would be the monster if it meant killing him. She watched as he realized what exactly he was facing, and who it had once been.

Hermione wanted to smile, but couldn't. How could she? How could she be happy with anything that had happened? All she had wanted was to destroy Lestrange, if she had to take other Death Eaters out in the process good riddance. But killing innocents had never been on the agenda, and never been something she thought she would ever had done. Everything had gone so wrong, so consumed, just like Harry had tried to warn her but she hadn't listened. Just like her body wasn't listening to Celso's words not to let the dark magic consume it. And it was. She could feel her magic hungry for the new three inferi it was trying to make in a hurry. She needed to let go, but she didn't know how. Celso's words echoed loudly in her head.

 _I felt myself dying a little more each day. I dreaded the day that the feeling would cease, because I knew then that it wouldn't matter to me anymore, I'd do all the dark things and not care. I wouldn't enjoy, but I wouldn't care and that's not really any better._

She was becoming just like he had afraid to become himself. She had ignored the advice, and now it was potentially too late. She barely could remember feeling anything other than this chaotic maelstrom of pain. She had to remember how to feel something pure, or risk never feeling it again.

She tried to push past the darkness spreading in her, which just made the feeling all the more oppressive. It was so hard, the darkness taunting at her, it would be so much better this way. No pain, no nothing, just power. But there had been a time when power didn't matter, when she relied on friendships and knowledge as strength. She remembered when she had been crying in the girl's lavatory back in first year, when the troll had attacked. Harry and Ron had come looking for her, had saved her. She had read everything she could about the wizarding world, to fit in, but it was that same curiosity and knowledge that ostracized her. But they had come for her, and the first time she had felt real friendship.

Hermione drew upon that memory, the beginning of a friendship destined to last a lifetime. Then slowly, she had become friends with Ginny, a different friendship to what she had with Harry and Ron, but it was refreshing. She used that to push the darkness back a little more. That's all she had needed to fight off the Death Eater's back then, and it should be all she needed now. She remembered feeling proud of Celso Zabini at his trial, as he laid out everything he had done and in doing so showing he had not let it define he. She drew upon the brief flicker of happiness that she had felt with Celso and Blaise had she was family. She wouldn't replace her parents, but after the pain she couldn't deny the thought of having a new family didn't illicit hope within her, but she had pushed that aside, fear controlling her. She ignored the fear, focusing on that small brief bit of hope. Then there was Draco, the man who growing up had been nothing but cruel to her, had told her that she wasn't worth the dirt on his shoes, was the man who taught her that she was worth something. To not let anyone tell her otherwise, and never settle for anything less. An irony that wasn't lost on her to this day.

Hermione used their one night of passion, to cage the last of darkness in a corner, her body feeling more like it was hers rather than a separate entity. She could feel the magic surging around her and let it go. Let it drop, fading out into nothingness. The three bodies slumping back down before they could become something more than death. Whilst it felt like an eternity for her trapped in her own thoughts, it couldn't have been too long, because Rabastan had only just got the inferi Rodolphus off him.

He raised his wand, barking " _Incendio!_ " before turning his hate filled eyes at her, not evening pausing to stop and watch as the inferi screeched in pain, burning into nothingness.

Oh yes, her plan had worked too. She had gotten under his skin, just as he had hers, but it was too late. She didn't care. She just wanted to finish things, to move on, and leave this horror behind her. Though after what she had committed she doubted she would. Three things happened simultaneously, Rabastan started to yell at her, her friends breaking through her charm, whilst she picked up her wand from the floor and whispered, " _Avada Kedavra_ ".

She collapsed to the floor the weight of her actions overpowering her strength to stand, as Rabastan Lestrange did as well, though he was dead. It was a quick, painless death. Everything she hadn't wanted for him, but had truthfully needed for herself. Harry was the first to rush over to her, and she found herself wrapped in his arms. She couldn't control the tears that came.

"What have I done?" She croaked out, into his shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well there it was. Believe or not, I didn't intend to torment Hermione again like this, it was just going to be a straight out battle between her and Lestrange, but sometimes stories have a life of their own…

I made up the spell "acidumsempra". There were a couple of curses that have "sempra" in it so I added the latin word for acid. Doesn't really roll of your tongue, but oh well.

I always thought Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ginny would make such good dark witches and wizards, if they truly applied themselves to the art. Wouldn't that have been an interesting story if J.K. Rowling had of pursued that, or perhaps that's just my twisted thinking. =)

I'm writing the next chapter, a continuation of this, now. If I get it finished tonight I'll publish, otherwise I will publish hopefully in the next couple of days.

Hope you enjoyed, until next time.


End file.
